Hiding
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: My name is Marie; I ran away from my home in London to avoid a life of drugs and violence. I now live in a small town called Forks, WA. My new name is Bella Swan...and they are coming to get me back...whether I like it or not...
1. Runaway

**A/N: Okay, this is my first published fanfiction, so be kind and review...the more you review...the faster I will post a new chapter...assuming that you want me to continue writing this?! Merci Beaucoup for reading :D...love you!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight...i do not!! :(:(....however....i do happen to own 6 posters of Taylor Lautner and a pair of 5 inch stilettos ... jealous much??**

**POV's: Bella's...in later chapters...Edward's**

_**BPOV**_

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_ I hate flying. I would feel much better once the plane touched down…yes! I had been telling myself that for the whole 12-hour flight. I had felt bad about what I had done and it didn't help my conscious being up in the air. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't stay there. It was the right thing to do…leave. God, I need a distraction. I drove into my bag and pulled out the canister, which I stole from my parents and took a swing. _Arr!_ Nasty stuff really, but it makes my nerves calm down. If I wanted to keep going I had to bury that part in the back of my head. A voice said that we would be landing in LAX airport in 5 minutes. I let out a deep breath and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I relaxed from my ridged position into the chair and waited to land. I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes to prepare myself for what was to be waiting for me.

"Miss, miss" I heard a quite voice in my head, then someone shaking me. "Miss, we've landed." I sudden realised that we must have landed and I had fallen asleep. I flew my eyes open and sat up with a gasp. "It's ok miss, you just fell asleep, but we've landed now."

"Thank you" I breathed, trying to slow my heart rate from the shock. I smiled up at the airhostess and she walked away. The drink must have had me pass out. I gathered my carry-on and walked towards to exit the plane. I walked down the steps of the plane and into the blazing heat. Phew! It was really hot out here. Especially in my jeans and jumper. It was cold back in England and I had wrapped up warm. My eyes were taking there time adjusting to the sun, so I pulled my sunnies out of my bag and put them on. It was then I noticed the bus and the other passengers waiting for me so we could be taken to the main building. I ran over the bus and jumped on, apologising to the driver. An irritated smile flashed across his face before pulling away from the plane. I sat in the nearest set and started fanning myself with a spare piece of paper that I pulled out of my bag.

It wasn't long before we reached the main building and I jumped out first almost running into the entrance. I wave of air-conditioning hit me. Ahh! It was a really good feeling on my skin. I followed the signs to baggage claim and waited patiently for the luggage to come around. I was in no hurry, well not anymore. I didn't have anywhere to go. You see, I was a run away. I ran away from home and made my way here. Before I got too lost in my thoughts the luggage came round. Mine was the first one there and the smallest. I could feel people staring at me while I pulled my little blue suitcase off the luggage claim. I set it on the ground and started walking to the exit, keeping my head down. I walked through the doors where another wave of heat hit me. I started walking to the nearest taxi. I opened the door to the back seat and slid in, keeping my suitcase with me.

"Where to?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure."

"Well why don't you climb in the front with me and we can talk about where you would like to go."

For the first time I got in the taxi, I looked up to the driver. He was young and quite good-looking. Dark skin, jet-black hair, cropped short. He had a very warm trusting smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I got out of the backseat and climbed into the front. I shut the door and turned to look at the friendly driver.

"Jacob Black" he said, reaching my hand out me.

I shook it. I didn't say my name. He gave me an amused yet puzzled look.

"You know, normally people say their name after shaking hands." I looked down into my lap. What was I suppose to say to this man? I didn't know him. But there was something in his smile that made me want to tell him everything. So I did.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not in the best position to go around telling people me name."

"Oh. I see. You're running from the police." Him smile grew wider, amused at himself.

"You're almost right" I laughed. "Well, I'm kind of, a runaway. I got on a plane from England and came here. Now I really don't know where to go." I had never been one of those people to open up to a complete strange. But there was something about Jacob that I trusted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that comment." His smile dropped from his face. "Well I know of a place where young runaway girls can go, if you would like me to take you there. A close friend of my family and his wife run it."

"That would be really great. Thank you." I was still looking down at my lap. Jacob's hand patted my knee, making me look up at him. He reassured me with a comforting smile. I smile back half-heartedly. Without another word, Jacob started the car and pulled away from the airport.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes in silence, when Jacob sighed. "Why did you run away? You seem like such a nice girl and I can't see why you would need to run away." I could feel him staring at me, so I looked up to answer him.

"Do you really want to know?" Jacob nodded slightly. I took a deep breath and began to tell me story.

"My mother abandoned me when I was first born on the steps of an orphanage in London. They took me in and looked after me really well. I was happy with my life. When I was 10, a couple came looking for a little girl to adopt and they had chosen me. I had been their image of a perfect daughter – blonde hair, blue eye, and pale skin. It was my dream come true. I had found a family who would take me in and love me. For about 3 years I was completely happy. My mother found out she was pregnant. We were all so happy. I was going to be a big sister and I would look after my little brother or sister. But things changed after my baby sister was born."

"My parents would go out every night, leaving me to look after the baby. They wouldn't come back until the morning. I started to get really worried. One night, I was looking after the baby and I heard my parents come in earlier than normal and they weren't alone. I started walking down the stairs when I heard the voice that haunts me to this day. "The Volturi will be expecting her soon, Jane. You need to get her ready." My heart stopped dead. I knew the Volturi were bad news. They were into drug dealing and all sorts. I knew they were talking about me.

"Look Alec, she's not ready. Demetri and I haven't prepared her for what's to come. She needs…we need more time!"

"You know how impatient Cauis is Jane."

"Then just solve things over with Aro, brother. Just give us more time."

"Fine Jane, but you must be ready soon. She is the key and the time has almost come. See you again soon." I couldn't listen anymore and I ran back up the stairs.

I stopped and looked over at Jacob, he looked like he was about to cry. He noticed me stop and patted my knee in encouragement to continue. "I got so scared I starting throwing up. I didn't want to get involved with people like the Volturi. I was the key. What the fuck did that mean? I wasn't anyone special. I packed a few bits of clothing and I got my passport and all my savings I had from working at a pub down the road. I waited until my parents were asleep and I suck out the house. Not before giving my sister a kiss. I would come back and save her from them when she was older, to stop her from getting mixed up with the Volturi. I loved her. She would always come and sit on my lap and ask me about my day. I was sad to have to leave her. But I couldn't stay any longer. I ran all the way to the bus station and got on a bus heading for the nearest airport. And I guess you know the rest." Jacob looked straight into my eyes, cutting right into my soul. I didn't notice that I was crying until Jacob started rubbing my arm and making shushing noises at me. He had me feel like a little girl and someone who actually cared for me. It actually did make me feel better. "Thanks for being so nice to me" I managed to sob.

"You very welcome. So do I get to know your name now?"

"I suppose so." I held my hand out to Jacob as he had done to me.

"I'm Marie, nice to meet you Jacob." Jacob smiled and took my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Marie." It was then I noticed that we had stopped outside a very nice looking building.

"Well this is where I leave you Marie. I really do hope everything turns out ok for you."

"Will I get to see you again?"

"I'm afraid not; you see I'm down here only for the summer. I live up in the reservation in Washington. I come down here in the summer to stay with my sister. She makes me work."

"Oh, it would have been nice to know someone here." It really was a shame. I really liked Jacob. I thanked him one more time and I got out of the taxi and retrieved my things from the back seat. I waved to Jacob and then he drove off. I turned and looked at the building in front of me.

**A/N: Well??? Tell me what you think!! Because i know you love me already :D:D**

**Review pour moi mes petits amies!!! And if you are good i will get Edward to talk french to you ;)**


	2. New Family

**A/N: Bonjour! Yes its time for the second chapter!! Arn't you lucky to be back in my little world of twilight fanfiction!! Once again I must ask you to review this so i can see how I'm doing...:)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight...I Don't :(.... I own 8 different perfumes and une petite amis s'appelle Katie!!!**

**_Bella POV_**

'Renee's Recovery Centre'. I snorted. Americans always did know how to be cheesy. Even with things that were serious. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the door of the centre. I pushed the door open with one hand, dragging my suitcase along behind me. I walked up to the receptionist. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. "Hello, im Renee. How may I help?"

"Do you run this place all by yourself?" It was the only thing that I could think to say.

The women laughed. "Yes, but my husband helps me out." At that moment a young man walked into the reception and put his hands on the women's shoulder.

"I'm Renee and this is Charlie. We have just set up out centre. It's something we have always wanted to do together." They looked at each other with the kind of love I had never seen before, only in movies. It was really touching. Charlie looked away from his wife and smiled. "You are the first person to come here."

"Right, we need to get something's sorted out. First, sweetheart, I need you to tell me your story, the reason why you ran away from home."

I sighed. I had already told my story today, but if I wanted help from Renee and Charlie, I was going to have to tell them. Renee led me to some comfortable chairs. We both sat down and I began to tell her my story.

Like before, while telling the story I stared at my lap. "…And then I said goodbye to Jacob and you know the rest."

I looked up at Renee; she had the same expression as Jacob had once I had finished my story. She had tears in her eyes.

"My God, you poor girl. You have been through so much! I can't believe it! And so now your worried that your old family will track you down and kill you?!"

I nodded, I was truly scared that they were going to come and take me back.

"Don't worry, Charlie and I will do everything we can you protect you my dear."

"Thank you so much Renee."

Renee smiled. I really liked her. She felt like the mother I had never had; someone who cared for me and would do anything to protect me. I looked back up to her face. She looked like she was thinking about something. After about 30 seconds Renee began speaking again.

"Marie, I really like you. I don't know why, but I feel like I have a connection with you. It's kind of like you're the daughter I never had. I want to do more than help you. I want to protect you and keep you safe."

I didn't know what to say. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt me cheeks flare up, something I did when I was showing any type of emotion.

"I feel a connection with you too Renee. You're like the mother I never had."

Renee shot up out of her chair. "Right that's settled then. Charlie and I will adopt you, we will keep you safe and get everything sorted for your new life here." She now had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even move. All I could do was sit there feeling as if my prayers had been answered. But it felt too good to be true. Renee reached down and took my hand and led me back to where Charlie was. She let go of my hand to talk to Charlie in private. It only took 2 minutes and everything was settled. I was going to go live with Renee and Charlie. They knew people who could produce fake ID's and all types of papers I would need. Renee wanted to keep me safe from my old family at all costs.

"Right now Marie, I think it would be best if we changed you name and appearance. Just in case."

"Ok, that's fine with me. I want to get rid of my past. Everything about it."

"So, what would you like your name to be changed to?"

I didn't take me long to pick a name. Back when I was in the orphanage, I wanted people to call me a different name. But nobody listened.

"Isabella, Bella for short."

"Right Bella it is then. About your last name. I was wondering if you would like to have the same last name as Charlie and I? Swan?"

"Hmmm Isabella Swan, Bella Swan. Yes I like it. I like it a lot." And I did. It made me feel like part of a real family again.

*.*.*.*.*

I had been living with Renee and Charlie for two weeks now and I could honestly say I hadn't been that happy in years. They made me feel like I was their own daughter and made me a part of their family. They gave me my own room and said I could decorate it anyway I wanted. I went for a brown and dark blue theme. I had never really like those colours, but I was starting a new life. So I had chosen something opposite to my old one. I was beginning to really like it. The colours were calming and they made me feel more grown up. Renee had bought me a new wardrobe that wasn't very full, as I didn't have many clothes with me. Renee said she would take me shopping in downtown LA sometime. I just nodded. I was begging to really know Renee; she was a bit of a scatterbrain. She easily forgot things, so I wasn't really bothered about her taking me shopping. I had never really cared for shopping, but that because I never had any money to spend.

It was two weeks away from the start of the school semester and Renee and Charlie had enrolled me in High School. I had nothing else to do in that time, so I would help out at the RRC, as I called it. I would sit at reception and answer phone calls. Nothing ever really went on there. But I felt like I needed to repay them somehow, when they spent their free time sorting out my papers and identity. It was a quite Saturday afternoon, and I was falling asleep at my desk. I was just about to drop off when I heard the door open. I quickly sat up and shuffled some papers around as if I was doing something. I looked up from the desk to see a girl standing there. She looked no older than myself but she was smaller then I. She had short dark hair sticking out everywhere. She also had a small pixie face.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Her voice sounded like bells. My face mirrored the smile that was on her face.

"Hey, I'm Marie." Oh God. I forgot that I had changed my name. "Isabella Marie. My mother owns this place." It felt strange referring to Renee as my mother but nice at the same time.

Alice nodded. "Nice to meet you Isabella." I got up from the desk and walked round to her.

"Just come this way and I will take you to Renee." I led Alice over to the place where I told Renee my story. Now it was Alice's turn. She took a seat and I went to fetch Renee.

"Renee, there is a girl named Alice who has just walked in. I seated her where I told you my story."

"Oh fantastic! First runaway." Renee beamed excitedly.

"I thought I was your first runaway!"

"Well I'm not counting you, sweetheart." She winked at me. She was right. I wasn't runaway anymore I was her daughter. Renee got up and started walking to where I left Alice.

"Renee, do you mind if I sit with you when you talk to Alice?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." We both walked together to meet Alice.

Renee walked over and introduced herself and shook hands with Alice. We all then sat down and started to talk.

"So, Alice why don't you tell me your story?"

"Well there isn't much to tell. I woke up this morning in the middle of a park and I had no idea who I was. I couldn't remember a thing."

"Well how did you know your name was Alice?" I asked.

"I found next to me a bag with a passport, an ID and some money. So I got in a cab and I came here. I don't know how I knew where to go. I just told this guy the address and he took me here."

Renee and I exchanged glances. I knew what she was thinking because I was thinking it too. We had a discussion not too long ago about how Renee thought I was lonely and need a friend.

"Alice, I was wondering, seeing as you didn't know anything about yourself that maybe you would like to start a new life with me and my family."

"Are you kidding? I would love to join your family!"

Alice bounced over to Renee and me and gave us both a big hug. I knew that I would really like Alice. After everything she had been through she was still happy, bouncing and full of life.

We all went and told Charlie. He just laughed. He knew that Renee always wanted a big family. Poor Charlie, this meant that he had extra paper work to do now that Alice would become Alice Swan.

Alice moved into my room with me and we shared the double bed. We soon became best friends as well as sisters. We were the only people each other knew in this new world.

**Like it?? Then make me happy and review!!! I would love to hear what you think!! So do me proud :D:D**


	3. New Look & Moving

**A/N: Chapter 3....i wasn't my favourite to write...but it kinda needs to be in the story...to make sence...like the new harry potter film...its not the best one...but it need to be there haha lol...enjoy anyway...you might like it :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I don't :(....i do own the new victoria's secret catalogue and green nail polish :)**

**POV: Bella...later chapters Edwards**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you ready to go?!" Alice called up the stairs. It was three days before we started school and Renee hadn't forgotten about the little shopping trip. Alice got all excited at the word shopping, even thought she had no idea why. I on the other hand, cowered away from it in our room.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, it will be fun for us to do something sisterly around other people. And I want to give you a make over, just to keep you extra safe now that we will be spending more time in public." I groaned. I had told Alice everything that had happened to me and she also promised to keep me safe. In her mind, that was making me look like a different person. I didn't mind that part but I didn't work well with clothes. She wanted to do this for me, so I was going to play along. I slowly walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I put an excited smile on my face just for Alice.

"Oooo, I can't wait to see you in some decent clothes. You've been wearing the same clothes ever since you got here."

"Come on, lets just get this over with" I grumbled. Alice took my hand and we walked to the bus stop. We got on the first bus that came along, not really knowing where it would take us. It turns out luck was on our side. We managed to get off the bus near the mall. Alice marched right to the mall's entrance, towing me along. We walked into the mall and it was packed. I couldn't help but groan again.

"Oh, come on Bells, it will be fine. Trust me!" Looks like I wasn't going to get my way.

"Right, first of all we get your hair done and then your make up and then your eyes…'

'Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean my eyes?"

"Contacts Bella, I want to be extra sure no one can recognise you." There was no point in arguing with her. I had learnt that much in the weeks I had known her. Alice stopped and asked a group of girls where the nearest hair salon was. They said that there was a really good salon just around the corner. Alice almost ran around the corner. She dragged me into the hair salon. She started talking to some guy about me and they were eyeing me up and down. My cheeks started to flare. God it was embarrassing watching them watch me. After about five minutes, they both pulled me over to a chair and sat me down. The hairstylist started working on me without asking me anything. He put a colour on my hair.

While I was waiting for that, some women came out and started giving me a manicure and pedicure. I relaxed back in the chair and started to enjoy myself. Before I knew it, I was taken over to the sink. The colour was washed off m hair and then the hairstylist started cutting. He didn't cut off too much, thank god, because I like my hair long. Alice came over to me while my hair was drying. She took my face in her hands.

"Hold still" and with that she put a pair of contacts in my eyes. I blinked and water poured down my cheeks. It felt rather strange to have them there, but I knew I would have to get use to it.

"Aww you look so nice with brown eyes!!! And I picked a good colour of brown, sort of like melted chocolate. Delicious!"

Brown eyes! Wow that was going to be weird looking at instead of my pale blue eyes.

The hairstylist, who I had learnt name was Laurent, was just finishing off my hair, curling it a bit so that it looked like my hair had natural big curls. He turned me to face the mirror. A beauty was staring back at me. Who was that girl? It was me! God I was hot! I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I had never really thought myself as hot. But I was.

Alice came bouncing over and kissed Laurent on both cheeks.

"Oh thanks so much Laurent, we couldn't have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure working with such beautiful girls." He winked at me. "I was wondering if you would let me take you to the make up salon and help you pick out her clothes, as I am a part time fashion consultant."

"Oh my god, that would be fantastic" Alice squealed. I was quite excited too. Laurent was a really nice guy and it would be fun having him there. And he seemed to know what he was doing.

We all left the salon and headed to the beauty studio. It didn't take nearly as long as my hair but we were still there for 30 minutes. Laurent taught me how to make up on properly and gave me little skin tips. It was great fun making a new friend.

Next it was time for shopping. I didn't have much money – nor did Renee or Charlie. But the money Alice had along with her ID and passport was a huge amount. Alice offered to pay for all the clothes. I objected at first but then she made it easer for me to accept seeing as she would be buying clothes too. We must have walked into every shop in the mall, buying at least one item in each shop. Thank God Laurent was there to help us carry our bags.

Alice didn't want me going home wearing the same thing I came in, so I could surprise Renee and Charlie. So the last shop we went into, she made me keep the clothes I was buying on. I ended up wearing an electric blue silk dress that came above my knees. She also made me wear a pair of killer black heels, which I could barely walk in. We walked out of the shop and headed home. While walking, I noticed people staring at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Did I have something on my face? Did people know I was a runaway? I looked over to Alice, but she was glowing. I began to relax a little at the look on her face. It wasn't until we past a group of boys, I realised what everyone was staring at.

"_Damnnn! _Check out that girl's ass!"

Everyone was staring at me because I looked bitchin'. Confidence washed all over me and I knew that I was no long Marie, I was Bella Swan. The hottest girl in LA. I laughed to myself. Alice saw me and joined in. It was sad when we reached the exit. We had to part our ways with Laurent. We exchanged cell phone numbers and promised to get in contact soon.

"It was a pleasure two meet you to wonderful women" Laurent told us in his amazing French accent, before winking at us and turning to head back to the salon.

"So Bells, what do you think of your new look?" beamed Alice.

"I actually love it! I didn't know I could look so hot!" I giggled back.

"Girl, if you are going to be my sister, you were bound to be hot. Anyway now it's time for a coffee, and then we can head home!" I wasn't sure giving Alice coffee was the right thing to do, but I went along with it anyway.

We laughed all the way to the bus stop, while Alice taught me how to put on an America accent but I was so bad, she told me to just stick with my normal accent. When we were on the bus the banter continued. We got of the bus and walked home linking arms. Just before we opened the door, we heard Charlie's raised voice.

"Renee, we need to get them away from here!"

We walked through the door and went to find Renee and Charlie.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Hi girls, well, we need to move away from here, to keep Bella safe. We are too close to where you came in." replied Charlie. Shock expressions came upon my and Alice's face.

"You see Bella, the airport has records of you landing here and we think that it would be best to move away, so if your…umm…past came looking for you, then it would be harder to find you."

I nodded. It was all I could do. A new wave of fear washed over me. There was still a

chance that my old family could still come and get me. I started hyperventilating. Renee walked over to me.

"Its ok baby, we won't let anyone lay a hand on you. I promised I would protect you. So why don't you two go pack your things, while Charlie and I get other things ready."

"Where are we going to go?" asked Alice. Charlie walked forward and placed his hand on Renee's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"We have a house down in a little town called Forks. It belonged to my parents and we have never been able to sell it. By the way Bella, you look gorgeous."

I nodded again feeling my eyes prick. Alice took my hand a led me upstairs. We packed our things in silence. I don't think I had actually heard Alice not speak for 5 minutes before yet we packed for an hour without making a sound.

Just as I finished packing, I felt the tears fill up in my eyes. I started to sob and my knees gave in making me slump to the floor. Alice walked over and sat down on the floor with me. She put one arm over my shoulder. I was then the tears started poring over.

"Shh, shh, everything's going to be ok. We are not going to let anyone get to you."

"Alice, I'm ruining their life. They worked hard to get the recovery centre running. They can't just leave it behind. No matter where I go, they will be out there, looking for me. They won't rest until they have me back!"

"Bella, Charlie and Renee love you so much. We are the children they never had and they would do anything for us. They will keep you safe and so will I. You need to life without the fear that they are coming because they aren't. " Her voice was so stern. I had never heard her talk like that.

"But Alice, you don't know them. I lived with them for 14 years. You can't hide from these people. If they want something then they will stop at nothing to get them.

"Bella, you never did say, who is after you?"

"Girls are you ready? I really want to hit the road before nightfall." Thank God Charlie saved me from answering that question.

Alice called down in reply. "Yes Charlie, we're ready. Just coming."

"I'm going to let this go, for now. Come on, let's get going." She pulled me up off the floor and I went to get my suitcase. Thanks to my all my new clothes, my suitcase was overflowing with clothes and I had a few extra bags full. Alice and me dragged our luggage down the stairs and loaded them into the car along with Renee and Charlie's stuff.

We all piled into the car. Renee started to clear a few things up with us about High School. We will be attending Fork's High and our story was that we were adopted by Charlie and Renee just after they first left Forks. We decided move back because life in Fork's was less hectic than in LA.

We sat in silence for most to the journey to Forks, Washington. I must have fallen asleep sometime because the next thing I knew, Alice was shaking me telling me to wake up.

"Bella, we're here."

**A/N: Oooo new life in Forks :D:D ... whats going to happen?? Next chapter is first day of school....part one ;)**


	4. New Home, New School

**A/N: Next Chapter :) got it back from my lovely beta!!!!! KATIE!!! Anyways...enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I don't :(:( ... i do own a very comfortable bed..that i would love to just stay in...forever!!**

**POV's: Bella's...in later chapters...Edwards**

**_BPOV_**

I stepped out of the car, still in my dress and heels, shocked and awed; in front of me stood a beautiful white house. It stood three stories high with huge windows on the first and second floor. Charlie could see the look on my face and turned to me.

"My parents were very wealthy and they left me everything. Renee and I just didn't squander it as much as they did." He gave me a weak smile and I just nodded slightly, still shocked.

"So why don't you girls go and pick out your rooms? I suggest that you both look on the third floor. The decorations will definitely match your taste more." Alice squealed with excitement and I put a smile on my face. Maybe everything was going to turn out better now that we had moved. We grabbed our things and headed for the house. It was breath taking.

Everything was so lavish and clean. Never before had I seen something like this. The excitement, which filled Alice, started to fill me. Alice and I exchanged looks and we both ran for the stairs; bouncing up the two flights. It was hard trying to run up stairs in heels and being the klutz I am, I fell over a couple of times. At the top of the second stairs there was a long wide hallway with only two doors. I walked towards the door that hadn't been claimed by Alice.

I opened the door and stepped inside. God, it was beautiful. The room was decorated with colours of blues, browns and purples. The furnishing was very elegant, French looking almost. In the middle of the large room stood a four-poster king sized double bed. Without thinking, I ran over to the bed and jumped up and down on it laughing at my childishness. I didn't realise I had company until I heard Alice laughing in the doorway. I stopped bouncing and sat my ass on the bed.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, I am actually" I laughed.

"Have you seen the wardrobes yet?"

"No, I haven't really had the chance to look around yet. I was distracted by this lush bed!" Alice laughed again and walked over to a pair of double doors. She pulled the open and I gazed in wonder. The closet was almost as big as the room itself. Hell yeah! Thanks to Alice, I had developed a new love for clothes and this closet was like heaven.

"I know right? How cool. I don't even think all of the shopping we did will fill it. Looks like we will have to go on another shopping trip tres, tres soon to fill up all that space."

"You have one this size too?"

"Yep, my room is just like yours. Except I have a different colour theme. Yellows, creams, browns and pinks. Also I'm guessing you haven't seen the bathroom?"

"Umm… no Alice." She sighed and walked over to another door on the other side of the room. She pushed the door open slightly and I walked over to get a better look. It was huge too! There was a walk-in shower that could fit at least 5 people in it and there was a bath that you could fit 10 + in. The colour theme continued into the bathroom. I was definitely in heaven. I let out an enormous squeal of excitement. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could be living like this. I was overcome with emotion. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life, knowing that I was now safe and living the life of luxury, especially when a few months before I had been so miserable. It was like my old life was a million miles away, or a dream…

About an hour later, once I had unpacked, Charlie called up to Alice and me.

"Girls, come down here for a moment. We have a surprise for you." Alice and I burst out of our rooms and ran down the stairs. I had now changed into more appropriate clothing so I could run down the stairs without tripping over. We ran through the house to find Charlie and Renee. They were standing in the huge kitchen by a door which I gathered led to the garage. They both stood there with huge grins on their face.

"Seeing as you two are starting school tomorrow and you will need a way to get there, we thought these might come in handy." Charlie opened the door and gestured for us to go through. There in the middle of the garage stood a black Mercedes convertible, a bright red Kawasaki motorcycle, a blue Volkswagen Beetle and a Yellow Porsche. It felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I had never seen such beautiful cars. I walked over to the Black Mercedes Convertible and stoked it lovingly. Alice did the same but with the Yellow Porsche.

"It looks like you girls know what you want your cars to be. As long as you don't use the bike, I don't mind what car you want." I looked over at Charlie, my eyes popping out of my eye sockets even more.

"We can keep the cars?"

"Of course you can. You need a way to get to school and I'm guessing that you will be wanting to go on more shopping trips." Renee winked and smiled at us, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now for a job?'

"Well Alice, when I used to live here, I was the chief of police and I have been offered my job back." Alice nodded with a grin on her face.

Renee stayed silent, shifting her weight from each foot.

"Well its getting quite late girls and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." We walked over to Renee and she kissed us both on the head before we raced up the stairs to bed. I ran into my room, slipped out of my clothes and jumped into my Victoria's Secret silky pyjamas. I ran across my room and jumped under the covers of my new bed. Ahh. It was sooo comfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

My light flipped on and Alice danced over to the side of my bed.

"Wakey wakey! Its time to get up for our first day of High School." Her words sang in my ear, echoing through my brain.

"Grrrr" that was all I was able to say as my head made an appearance from under the covers.

"Come on. I still have to pick out my outfit as well as yours! Plus, the quicker we get ready, the sooner we get to ride those freakin' hot cars!"

Now that was enough to get me out of bed. I ran over to the bathroom and turned round to Alice.

"While I'm in the shower, you can set my outfit on the bed" with a wink. I heard Alice giggle and shriek with excitement.

The water was nice on my back, loosening the knots from my sleep. I washed my hair with my favourite freesia and strawberry shampoo. Lathering my hair felt so good. In the shower I could unwind and all my fears would wash away along with the water. I was completely blissed out then I heard banging on my door.

"BELLA! You've been in there for fifteen minutes now. You need to come and see your outfit and I need to do your hair and make-up."

Sigh. Time to face reality. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a huge cotton towel and walked back into my room. There was Alice sitting at my dressing table wearing very small ruffled floral skirt and a white tank top that gave her amazing cleavage, topped off with a pair of incredibly high black and white peep toe wedges.

"Wow Alice, you look hot!"

"I know, well I have to make a good impression on the first day" she giggled, "Wait till you see what I've planned for you. I couldn't help but squeal myself." I wandered over to my walk in closet and pulled out a green lacy thong and matching bra. Alice gave out a low whistle as I walked out in my underwear. A girlie giggle escaped my lips and my cheeks blushed. I strolled over to join her next to my bed swinging my hips from side to side. Alice burst out in fits of giggles.

"Right, enough of that you little minx" she laughed out "now get ready." I looked over to the outfit that was lying on the bed. I pulled the blue lacy tube top off the sheets and pulled it on. Wow, it made my boobs look great!

"Thank-you-Alice!" She replied with a snort. Then I took the leather hot pants and slid them up my legs.

"God they are tight on my ass!"

"Yea but they make it look amazing Bells." A grin spread across my face. I loved being told I looked good. Not that I was shallow or anything… I slipped my feet into the high ankle boots and went over to my dressing table so Alice could do my hair.

"I'm thinking light, fluffy and curly today Alice."

"Sure thing, sister of mine." And with that she got to work. After about half an hour of being made up by Alice, we were ready to go. We rushed down stairs so we could say goodbye to Renee and Charlie before they left for the day. With a kiss on the cheek to each of them Alice and I dashed for the garage grabbing apples on the way.

_Ahhh_. My car. I unlocked it and slid into the smooth leather seat. I started the car and felt it purr beneath me. I turned to look at Alice, she had done the same. Both of us with grins on our face. I rolled down my window and let the roof down since it was a nice day and all. Probably one of the last in Forks if what I knew of this state was true. Alice gestured for me to go first. I put my baby into forward and raced out of the garage and along to road. I turned the radio on in the car and sang along with the song that was playing.

"Gone are the days of summer We couldn't change them if we tried

_But why would we want to _

_Lets go where we got to _

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrows never here_

_So come on come on_

_You know_

_Our time, our time is here"_

Alice pulled up along besides as we came to the school entrance, singing along to the song just like myself. It was from camp rock, but we still loved it! Our arms were in the air, head swaying to the music and laughing at each other. We pulled up into the parking lot of the school, feeling everyone's eyes on us. I stepped out the car to join Alice, who was perched against the hood of her car.

"So Bells, I think I can safely say that we made a great entrance on our first day of school."

'Bella. Are you listening to me? Bella! What's the matter?' I could feel Alice's worried glare upon my face. But I couldn't look at her. I could say anything. I was frozen.

**A/N: Oh yes...enter the one....the only...EDWARD CULLEN!!!! And arn't you lucky...its his POV up next...tell me what you think!!!!! Merci Beaucoup!!**


	5. Who's That Girl?

**A/N: Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Yes the time has come....Its EDWARD POV!!!! And i should warn you....Edward is OOC!!! but we all srill love him!! anyway hope you like it...this chapter makes me laugh...i just love caveman eddie :D:D hope you like him too ;) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight.....i own a couple of stories based on these lovely characters!!!!!!!!**

**_EPOV!!!_**

"Baby, its time to get up."

Shit! Those are the last words I wanted to hear this time in the morning. I opened my eyes to find a woman's arms draped over my naked torso. I must have passed out. I looked down to see her face. _Oh Fuck No!_ After everything, how the hell did Tanya of all people get in my pants?

"Morning gorgeous."

"Umm, morning Tanya?" She laughed making my head pound. "You can't remember anything from last night can you baby?"

"Umm no."

"Well we were at Rosie's party and there was a lot of alcohol. One thing led to another…and here we are." She laughed again. Please would someone just can tear me apart right now! Why? Why did it have to be Tanya? The one girl in the whole school who I didn't want to sleep with! _Fuck Me! _If I was going to get out of this, then I had to be mean. Tanya sat up revealing her tits. God help me.

"What's wrong baby?" She raised her hand to cheek.

"I'm not your baby." With that I slid out from her grasp and got up off the bed. I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom. From behind me I heard Tanya huff. From my reputation, she would have taken that as a 'yeah, its time for you to go, cuz you were a mistake' which she was. I stepped into the shower; the hot water felt nice washing my troubles away.

Hopefully Tanya would be gone by now, so I could avoid an awkward conversation. I wasn't really a bad guy, but if I didn't put my foot down with Tanya, I would never be able to get rid of her. I walked out of my bathroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater, rolling the sleeves up. I strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my family sat around the table. I sat down next to Jasper avoiding eye contact with Carlisle. There were only a few minutes of silence before Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, would you care to tell me why Tanya left your room pissed off?"

"That's cuz he laid her ass!"

"Emmett, why don't you shut the fuck up?" I threw a cup at his head.

"Bro, I was just stating the obvious."

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given me that fucking tequila!"

"Dude, you needed to get your ass laid. It's not my fault if you fucked Tanya."

"Boys! Would you stop with the inappropriate language?" Carlisle silenced us all.

"Edward. That was no way to leave things with Tanya. I want you apologise to her today. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sorry Carlisle." Emmett laughed again so I threw a plate at his head. He caught it in his hands. I growled at him. That only seemed to make him laugh harder. I stood from the table and went to the garage. I slid into my Volvo and took a deep breath. _Finally_.

Another day at boring old Forks High School, which was filled with girls that I found no interest in. Now I was going to have to apologise to Tanya. Fuck that. There was no way I was going to even talk to Tanya. If I didn't blow her off, I would never get rid of her. She would be my personal puppy dog. The sound of Emmett and Jasper sliding into the car broke me from my thoughts. Without a word I started the car and sped my way to school.

"In a hurry to see Tanya, are you Eddie?"

"Emmett, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up about Tanya, I'm going to break that bitch Rosalie's neck." I knew that would shut him up. Rosalie was the only hot girl at our school and Emmett had claimed her. Well she had claimed him really.

"If you lay even one finger on her I will rip you to shreds."

"Would you two give it a rest? You're starting to piss ME off!" Jasper tried to break the tension that had built in the car. I relaxed back into my seat. We were silent for the rest of the way there. I pulled into the car park and parked in our normal spot. Rosalie was parked next to us, leaning against her car waiting for Emmett. Emmett flew out the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her plumped lips.

Jasper sighed. He was lonely and wanted to find someone special. But he could never get over the fact that Emmett had fallen for a bitch like Rosalie. It killed him to be around her seeing as she broke his heart in freshman year. Jasper and I slid out of the car behind him. Emmett pulled Rosalie into him tighter and put himself in-between her and me.

"Don't worry Em; I'm not going to do anything to her. I wouldn't hurt you like that bro." I walked over to him and pat him on the back.

"Dude, I wasn't scared of you." He laughed but it was shaky and relaxed his posture. We bantered on our way to school. Emmett pushed me out into the middle of the road. Shit. That car almost hit me. But it was a damn hot car; Black Mercedes Convertible. Nice and fast, just how I like my cars. I wondered who was driving it. They weren't familiar, so they must be new…proberly ugly fuckers too! But then _**she**_ got out of the car and time seemed to slow down.

She walked around to her friend's car and perched her perfect ass on the hood of the Yellow Porsche. Oh God she was gorgeous; long brown hair with a tint of red that curled at the end, resting gently on her shoulders; chocolate brown eyes that shimmered; slight hit of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She stood around 5ft7 but with pale long legs. She was just my type. I shook my head. When the hell did I get a type?

The wind blew her hair around her face. She tossed it to the side, flicking her hair around. A slow smile spread across her face as she looked over to her shoulder, her hair spinning over to the other shoulder. Her eyes looked up from under her long thick lashes, straight at me. I must have seemed like a dick, standing there eyes wide, mouth gawping staring at her. Her eyes caught my gaze and it was as if we locked together. I suddenly couldn't move, nor could she.

"Edward. Yo Edward. Just thought I would give you heads up Tanya's coming over." I didn't even hear Jasper at first. Before it could really sink in, what he had really said, Tanya was standing next to me with her arms around my neck.

"Hey baby, you feeling any better now?" She grabbed my face and turned it towards her, breaking my gaze from the beautiful girl. She leaned in and locked lips with me but I pushed her away. My gaze returned to the girl across the parking lot. She had returned to the conversation with the pixie-like girl next to her. I stood there for a while with Tanya screaming in my ear, hoping for the girl to gaze up at me from behind her deep brown eyes. I must have been standing there for around 10 minutes, when the bell rang.

Tanya had stomped off to class with Kate and Irina following her giving me dirty looks as they passed. Well fuck them. They're just pissed that they didn't get any of my action. I couldn't help but chuckle at my thought. The gorgeous girl from across the lot got up from the hood and started walking into school followed by the pixie girl. I didn't know what came over me, it was as if she was a magnet and I was being drawn towards her. I followed her into the building leaving Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"Ed, hey Ed. Where are you going?" Emmett boomed at me loud enough to break me from my trance just long enough for me to respond.

"I want to get to class early to get a good seat. I'll see you at lunch." I called over my shoulder. I stalked after the girl all the way into the school, up until the main office. I stopped and turned in my tracks when I noticed her pixie-friend whisper loudly in her ear about me following them. Great now not only did I seem like a pervert, now I seemed like a stalker too. I turned the corner just before the gorgeous brunette could turn around and walk to class.

I sat through all my lessons up until lunch thinking about the new strange beautiful girl who managed to catch my attention this morning in the car lot. The bell pierced through the boring lecture of Mr Bronte. I was the last to leave the classroom, moving at a slow pace. I was excited yet I was nervous to see this new girl at lunch. Where would she be sitting? Who would she be sitting with? Yet again I was lost in my thoughts. I strolled out of the classroom to be bombarded by Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Rosalie.

"Edward, I'm getting some crazy vibes from you man."

"Gee, thanks for that Jasper." The five of us walked into the canteen and sat down at our usual table. Rosalie lent forward, leaning into the table.

"Have you guys seen the new girls? I have History with the little one who's name is Alice. She was telling me that she and Bella are adopted sisters and moved here from LA. I'm so excited that I'm not the only hot girl here any more; I mean have you seen them? If I was a guy, I wouldn't mind tapping them both at once!"

Of course Rosalie would know all about the new girls, she knows everything about everyone. I started to feel annoyed that Rosalie knew more about them than I did.

"Edward! Seriously, what is up with you today? Why do you keep zoning out?" Jasper was getting worried about me know and I didn't need him on my back.

"It's nothing Jazz; just thinking about ways to avoid Tanya."

"Alright bro." The look on Jasper's face didn't make me believe that I convinced him.

I looked down at the table and picked my bagel to pieces, drowning out Rosalie going on about having new shopping partners. I thought about Bella and how good she look looking up at me through her long black lashes, her brown doe eyes shining.

"ALICE! COME SIT OVER HERE!"

Damn Rosalie, shouting right in my ear. After shooting a devil glare at Rosalie, who was now stood up and waving towards the entrance of the canteen, I realised that Rosalie had invited Alice over to sit with us. That means Bella would be sitting with us too. I started to panic. What would I say to her? How would I act? I heard the girls approaching the table. All I needed to do was man up…come on, I'm Edward Fucking Cullen! I can get girls with a snap of my fingers, so why shouldn't it be different this time?

"Alice this is Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Angela and Edward."

I shot up out of my chair and turned to face the two girls.

"Hey everyone. I'm Alice and this is my sister." Alice's voice matched her appearance. It was light and had a chirpy ring to it, sounding like bells.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Her voice. It was so smooth and delicious. And SHIT! She's English…Fuck me! That's some sexy shit!

"Bella, I'm Edward." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. Then I noticed that my hands were clammy so I dropped my hand not wanting to gross her out.

"Um, yeah Rose just said," she laughed out. It sounded like the most beautiful choir singing. And that English accent…damnnn! I couldn't help but gawk at her, letting my jaw drop slightly. She let out another delightful sound part from her lips. We stood there staring at each other for what must have been hours. It wasn't until Ben coughed; I tore my eyes away from Bella.

Alice had sat down next to Jasper and threw herself in deep conversation. I was just about to offer Bella my seat when…

"Yo Bella! Come sit over here with us!" I turned around to see Mike Newton stood up from his table waving at Bella like a mad man, beckoning her to come and sit over with him. No! Bella couldn't go and sit with him! I looked over at Bella, pleading her with my eyes not to go over there.

"Um, it's ok Mike. I'm going to sit with Alice. But thanks anyway." She sent him an apologetic smile and went to sit in the empty seat next to Alice and Angela. The girls on the table started up a conversation about clothes and girl shit. Bella suddenly looked up at me from under her long lashes, like she did back in the parking lot. It was then I realised that I was still standing up. I dropped myself onto my seat, not taking my eyes off of Bella. She, however, had returned to her conversation.

I sat staring at Bella for the rest of lunch. Noticing the way she bit her lip when talking about something that embarrassed her; the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder; the way she blinked slowly, almost seductively; the way her eyes scrunched tight and her shoulders hunched when she laughed. Everything about her was breathtaking. I could have sat and stared at her all day.

"Dude, would you stop staring at her, that's some freaky shit right there. You look like a Michael Jackson in a playground!" Emmett kicked me under the table getting my attention. It was then I realised that the whole table had heard him. Fuck! I really wasn't making the right impression. I looked over at the girls who were trying to stifle laughs. I was so beating the shit out of Emmett when we get home!

Fortunately the bell rang and I looked away from Bella to see that the lunch hall was almost completely empty, only our table remained. Slowly, we all rose from the table talking about who had what class next.

"Bells, what class do you have next?"

Bells? Why was Angela calling her Bells? Did she like to be called that? I like Bella better.

"Biology in the 5th block." Yes! That's what I had next. I had a chance, so I took it.

"Bella, I have biology in 5th block too. Would you like to walk with me?"

"That would be great, thanks!" She smiled sweetly at me and I swear my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

We stepped out of the lunch hall together and made our way to 5th block. It was raining outside. I paused to give her my coat, but she had run outside and was dancing and spinning in the rain just like a little girl. Her beauty and the way she surprised me caused my trousers to grow tighter. I followed her outside, bewitched by her beauty and hoping that the rain would calm me down. The rain had soaked through her clothes and her top had now become see-through. Oh. Shit. I officially had the biggest hard on ever. Crap.

**A/N: Wow....yep...Edward i really different...yep....i like it...yep!!!!!!!!!! haha let me know what you think of it...i know this story isnt as popular as my other one...but i still want to know what people are thinking....whether its good or bad i appreciate your reviews :):) **

**Oh i want to say thank you to teambellaedward for being my first review on this story...hope you are still reading and still liking :) Also SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem....hope you are still reading...you two are the only people nice enough to tell me what you think!!**

**Anyway....its still Edwards POV next....and it makes me laugh everytime i read it...hope it makes you laugh too :D:D**

**Merci Beaucoup!!!**


	6. Little PROBLEMS!

**A/N: Well....hmmmm quite disappointed that i still only have two reviews :(:(:( but im still going to keep posting cuz i know that you are all just too lazy...even though its upsetting :(:( but i still carry some hope that one day...someone will comment !!! lol until that day comes i will just wallow in self pitty haha!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...i own a skype account and love talking sooo...add me if you can!!**

**_EPOV_**

I felt like a complete idiot just standing there staring at her spinning in the rain. But I couldn't help myself. She baffled me. How a small, insignificant, but beautiful girl could cause me to act completely beyond myself? Bella stopped spinning and looked me dead in the eye. First I thought she saw me staring at her and got freaked out, but then she sneezed. I wasn't surprised seeing as her clothes were soaking wet and her hair was wet running down her back. She looked stunning when wet. Water droplets were running down her neck making me want to lick and bite ! I can't think things like that. It was already very uncomfortable down below.

Another sneeze from Bella brought me from my dangerous thoughts. She was stood there hugging her torso and shivering. "That-t wa-s k-kinda-a a b-bad i-idea." Her teeth chattered while she spoke and I could help but chuckle. "Yeah, Forks rain is known to be very cold."

"Yeah, your-r t-telling me" she said with a laugh of her own at the end. I walked over and wrapped my jacket around her and rubbed the tops of her arms trying to get her warmer.

"Thanks and I'm sorry. Alice and I used to do it all the time in LA…but I suppose it was a lot warmer there." Bella said with a slight chuckle.

"Your welcome and it's not a problem. It was fun watching you have uh…fun"

Just then, Bella let out the most perfect noise I had ever heard. Her laugh ran through my veins right down into my soul. I sucked in another unnecessary breath as if felt my cock turn even harder.

"Come on, we had better get to class before we get into trouble."

"Okay"

We walked back inside the school, Bella shivering and me discretely trying to adjust my pants. We must have looked like a right pair of idiots but luckily most of the halls were clear. We made it to class just as the bell went. Everyone turned to look at us as we entered the class room. Bella stopped walking, probably from embarrassment. I put my hand on her lower back and led her up to Mr Banner.

"Um Sir, this is Bella Swan."

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's other daughter. You don't look much like you sister…um Alice."

What the hell? Why would you say something like that to someone and seem like such a freak? Dumb ass teachers! Bella seemed to be thinking that too as she had a bewildered expression on her face.

"That Sir would be because we are both adopted."

Well that seemed to shut him up. I couldn't help but smirk at his expression. After a few moments of gaping at Bella, Mr Banner seemed to compose himself.

"Right, um, well, you will be sitting with Mr Cullen here. You two will be lab partners for the rest of the year."

I looked over at Bella and gave her my best lop sided smile and led her to my table at the back of the class room. Once we were seated, Mr Banner turned off the lights while announcing that we were going to be watching a documentary on Mitosis and Meiosis. Great! Don't think it can get much more fun than that.

I rested my head on my arms, getting comfortable for the lesson. I heard Bella give a little sneeze next to me. I chuckled a little before turning to her.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

It was then I noticed that I was at perfect level to stair at her perfectly rounded fully boobs. Wow! They were actually perfect size for me. She wasn't too big, but she wasn't Nancy No Tits. I bet they would feel great in my hands. I wonder if her boobs blush. I bet her boobs would look amazing bouncing up and down as she rode me…Fuck, Shit NO!! Don't think about Bella's Tits… while she's sat next to me…all wet…in a dark classroom…where anything could happen....WAIT NO!! If I thought I couldn't get any harder is was sadly wrong. My dick was straining against my pants so much it felt like they were about 5 sizes to small. I sat up and tried to adjust myself again but it was too painful and a little groan escaped my lips.

"Edward, are you alright?"

_NO! I am not alright and please don't say my name because your fucking hot English accent is going to make me cum in my pants right here!_

"Yea I'm fine. Just realised don't feel too good." Bella put her hand up and ask Mr Banner if she could take me to the nurse's office because I wasn't well. Thank God it was dark in the classroom so no one could see the massive tent I was now pitching.

Bella and I walked side by side in silence and all I could do was try to not reach out to her and crash my lips onto hers. We turned a corner in the school and I swear I heard the Hallelujah chorus singing. The boy's toilets were up ahead. If I could just 'relieve' myself then I would feel better.

"Bella, I'm just going to stop off in here, splash my face, and see if I feel any better."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come in with you?"

_Yes! Yes! God Yes!_

"No it's alright. I will only be a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

God I wish I didn't tell her I was ill. She actually looked worried about me. God I'm such a dick. Speaking of dick, I have to sort out my little problem. I turned and basically ran into the toilets and flung myself into a cubical. I unzipped my pants and freed myself. Oh God, I feel better already. It's like little Eddie knows what's coming. Cumming! Ha I am so funny, not. I gripped myself and thought about all the things I wouldn't let myself think about Bella before; her hair; her eyes; her amazing body; the way her hips sway when she walks; it wasn't long before I was panting and moaning; what Bella would look like in her underwear; her fully plump lips wrapped around my…that was my undoing. I saw little white lights dancing around my eyes as my release came. I quickly cleaned up and washed my hands before stepping out of the toilets.

Bella was stood right in the doorway looking so worried. If I just took one more step my body would be pressed against hers.

"Edward, seriously are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine now I think. Let's go back to class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, just I head you moaning in there and I thought something might be wrong. I was about to go into see if you were okay when you came out."

Shit! She heard me. Fuck! I felt my face drop and my eyes widen.

Bella seemed to notice and I could practically see the little light bulb in her head turn on. Her eyes darted from mine, down to little Eddie and then back up; her eyes widening even more.

"Oh right well um…sorry." She turned and started walking pretty fast down the hall back to class. I had to run to catch her up. I grabbed her arm and spun her towards me.

"Bella, what are you sorry for?"

She noticed my hand was gripping her forearm and cringed away. Of course she would want you to touch her after you touched yourself idiot. I quickly dropped my hand. Bella still said nothing.

"Look Bella, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have thought about you, well I was thinking about you but…." Shit did I really just say that?

I looked down at Bella who now had a smirk on her face. She slowly stepped towards me until she was inches away from me. I had to shove my hands into my pockets to restrain myself from touching her.

She wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down to her and slowly pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth. She pulled away slightly.

"Well I'm glad to know you're thinking about me." Her lips brushed against my skin and her cool breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes and a slight moan escaped my lips.

Bella chuckled and let go of my neck. I opened my eyes to see her walking down the hall and back into class. I swear she was putting more swing in her hips. It was then I realised that once again, I was hard.

"Oh shit!"

**A/N: Well....its just all little more interesting haha.....and more sexy edward which i love.... :D hope you love him too...if you do..let me know...please let me know!!! PLEASE! i will love you all loads!!**

**Lizzie xxx**


	7. No Goodbyes

**A/N: Hola!! This is the next chapter...well duh!! haha...just to let you all know that i have caught up with myself on this story so it WILL take longer to upload...incase any of you havent noticed..i update both my stories every sunday...but not it will take longer..as of 2 reasons...ONE!! NO ONE REVIEWS!!! so i am punishing you all by taking long to update!! TWO!! Because i am back at school and i have a lot more work to do cuz im taking my AS & A Levels and im like taking 5 so its a lot of work!! Poor me...but you should thank me that im still writing and have other fab stories to give you once im done with these...well maybe not...on my profile i have a poll on whether i should upload another story before i finish Hiding and Vampairy...if you could vote it would help me a lot...merci beaucoup!!**

**Disclaimer: SM created the most amazing characters ever!!....i just like to be the puppet master and play with them in my little threatre!! XD**

_**BPOV**_

Oh. My. God! I can't believe I heard Edward…going about his business! I can't believe I was on his mind! I can't believe how soft his skin was… I mean, it should freak me out, or disgust me! Why was it that it kinda turned me on to know he was 'thinking about me'? And when did I become so flirty? Must be from hanging around with Alice too much.

"BELLA!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Alice, I was totally zoned out."

We were both sat on her bed talking about things that happened today. Well, Alice was talking; I was listening…well not much.

"Anyway as I was saying; Jasper is so hot. I mean the way his hair flops in front of his blue eyes. Just looking at him makes me got weak in the knees."

"Yep, Jasper is quite a looker."

Alice looked at me with pure horror in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Ally, Jasper is all yours; I have my eyes set on someone else."

Alice started clapping. "Oooo who? Is what why you keep zoning out? You HAVE to tell me."

"Edward." That's all I had to say really. But it came out more as a sigh.

"Arhhh! I knew it. I could see the way you were looking at him. You were practically drooling over him!"

"Oh my god Alice; I was so not!

"You so were!"

"Well I wasn't the only one drooling."

Alice gasped. "Meaning?"

Crap. I shouldn't have said that. I sat there and told her the whole story, from dancing in the rain, to teasing him, which yes, I do realize that it was mean to do, given his…situation, but I loved knowing I have that effect on him.

"Oh. My. God!"

"I know."

"So what are you going to do next time you see him?"

"Well I've been thinking and I'm just going to tease him until he caves."

"Oooo, I can tell that you two are just made for each other!"

"Hmm, I don't know Alice. I just met him for goodness sake!"

"Well, if you DO get together…are you going to _**tell**_ him?"

"What, tell him that I'm not who he thinks I am and that dangerous people are out to get me and will probably stop at nothing to get me back?" My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Bella, this IS who you are now and I won't let anything ever happen to you."

"Alice, you can't say that. You don't know these people. I would rather have them take me back than set one eye on you."

Alice scooted further over the bed until she was right in front of me. She took my hands in her tiny ones and rubbed soothing circles over them.

"Bella, please just tell me who is after you. If you just told us then, then maybe we could have a better chance of protecting you."

"No Alice, there is no way of stopping them. We should just enjoy the time we have together, before they find me." I pulled my hands away and stood from the bed. I had my hand of the doorknob when Alice grabbed hold of my arm.

"Bella, please. Just tell me." He voice was barely a whisper and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

I took a deep breath before plucking up the courage to just come out and say it.

"The Volturi." I swung the door open and legged it into my room slamming my door shut.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_You know you can't run from us Marie. We WILL find you!"_

_I could feel them chasing after me. Quick, run faster I kept on telling myself. The problem was, I couldn't. My legs started to burn and it was getting hard to breath._

"_GO AWAY!" Screaming hurt my throat. It was getting harder to see where I was going; my tears were clouding my vision._

_Just keep running._

"_We will find you Marie. You know that. So why keep running? You will be with us soon enough." _

"_NO."_

"_Oh yes. There's no stopping us now."_

_Someone tackled me to the ground and they were heavy but I was so tired I couldn't fight them off. Who ever was on top of me got off and grabbed hold of my ankles and started dragging me back. Back to them. I screamed._

I shot straight up out of bed. I was covered in sweat and tears what were still flowing from my eyes. I sat in bed for a few minutes waiting for myself to calm down. It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. I got up and walked into my bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. It felt so good. I walked back out into my bedroom when I heard shouting from downstairs. I slowly opened my bedroom door and snuck out. I looked down the corridor to see Alice doing the same thing. I held my hand out to her and she shuffled along the floor before grabbing it tightly.

Together, we made our way down the stairs trying to be as quite as possible. When we were half way down we hear the front door slam shut and then everything went silent. Alice tugged my hand, leading me down the stairs once again. It was until we reached the bottom, that we hear a faint sobbing noise. Following the noise into the kitchen, we found Charlie sat and the bar with a drink in his hand, gently crying.

Alice was the first one to move. She walked over to Charlie and wrapped her little arms around him but he didn't seem to notice anything. Then I walked over and embraced him too. His suddenly starting sobbing quietly.

We held each other for what it seemed like hours before Charlie finally started to calm down. Alice was stroking his hair, while I was rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up girls. You should get back to bed."

Charlie started to pull away from us.

"It's fine Charlie."

"We don't want to leave you."

Charlie looked up at us with such love in his eyes. He pulled us close and got up. He led us into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, tucking us into each of his sides. We snuggled down with each other, resting our heads on Charlie's chest. I reached behind me and pulled a comforter off from the back of the loveseat and wrapped us around it. We sat silent for a while; I was resting my eyes, when Charlie spoke.

"She left me."

I lifted my head to look up at his face. His eyes were puffy and red from where he was crying and my heart went out to the man who was trying to keep me safe. I looked over to see that Alice had fallen asleep. I looked back up at Charlie, staring him straight in the eye. I bought my hand up to cup his cheek.

"Well that's not what we're going to do." I leant up and kissed his cheek before settling back into his side.

"Thanks Bells…I love you, you know that right?"

"Yea, I love you too Dad."

I heard Charlie's breath catch. I closed my eyes and snuggled further into him. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was a slight pressure on top of my head as Charlie pressed his lips into my hair.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day we were rushing around trying to get ready for school as we were late getting up after falling asleep on the couch. Alice was running around my room in her underwear throwing clothes at me while putting her make up on. I threw my clothes on, while Alice ran out of the room. A few minutes later Alice came running back in, dressed. She threw me at my vanity desk and pushed me onto the chair. She started pulling at my hair and poking at me face. She made me up in record timing.

We were running through the house collecting things along out way that we needed for school. We bumped into Charlie; who was also running around, and said a quick goodbye before dashing out into the garage.

We stopped short when we saw that the red Beetle was gone. Renee had taken it. We stood still for about 30 seconds before Alice huffed and dashed off to her car. I stood there still staring at the empty space.

"Bella come on!"

Alice snapped me out of my trance.

"Ali, you go on. I will be right behind you."

Alice nodded, starting up her car and drove off. I really didn't fancy like going to school today. I was almost grieving. Renee had taken me in and given me and real home and family. Then all of a sudden she picks up and leaves me. Me and Alice. Me, Alice and Charlie. Her own family.

I was too upset to be around anyone today. I sighed and looked around the garage. My beautiful car sat in the corner, but I didn't want to take my car. I wasn't going to school, but I needed to get out of the house. I scanned the rest of the room and my eyes fell upon the motorbike tucked away in the corner of the room.

I walked over to it and ran my hands over the smooth seat. I did in fact know how to ride one; Alec had one back in England and he put me on it once to go and get some shopping. He didn't teach me properly, so I ended up falling off and breaking my arm. But I had to use it more and more, so I taught myself.

I mantled the bike and walked it over to the open garage door. I started the bike and revved the engine before taking off. I decided to just drive around a bit to clear my head.

I had been riding for about 20 minutes when I spotted a small beach surrounded by very high cliffs. I rode along the paths that lead to the top of the highest cliff. I parked my bike and stepped off. I walked over to the very edge of the cliff and sat down, dangling my legs over the side. I looked out over the sea, lost in my thoughts about everything that had happened over the past few months. As the wind started to pick up, I wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled my hood over my head. Alice would kill me if she ever saw me do this but I didn't care.

"You know, someone could come along and push you off this cliff you know."

I jumped and turned around, pulling my knees up from over the edge. There stood the taxi driver, Jake, from L.A. I stood up, gawping like a fish.

He looked at me with confusion over why I was staring at his in such a strange way. I slowly walked towards him, still wide eyed. What was he doing here?

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Only then did it dawn on me that I proberly looked different from the last time we met. I chuckled to myself.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I looked different. Jake, it's me Marie. You gave me a cab ride in LA to Renee's center."

Mentioning Renee's center made me feel cold again.

Jake's face scrunched up, trying to decide whether or not I was who I said I was. He slowly started walking forward until we were almost nose to nose. After a few more minutes of scrutinizing me, recognition flashed across Jake's face. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and he was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help once again, to smile back.

"Marie!" He squealed my name and the next thing I knew, his body crashed into mine; causing me to stumble back over the edge of the cliff, taking Jake with me.

**A/N: As always im must ask you to be kind and review for me...i only have 2!!!! and i have 7 chapters now...reading other fanfics and seeing how many reviews they have makes me think that im doing a crap job...come one guys it really doesn't take much effort to press that little green button and put a few words about what you think...god it doesnt even have to be words...i wouldt love just a smiley or even a frown!! Please guys :(:( ... :) **

**Be Kind...And Review**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	8. What's his problem?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...but i've had writers block! :(:( I haven't even started on the next chapter yet :O:O!!! But I have a few ideas so it shouldnt take me too long to think of something!! Anyways hope you like this chapter and hopefully you will tell me what you think :D:D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight....I own a runny nose and a sore throat!!**

**BPOV**

The cold water crashed above my head, pushing me further into the icy sea. I didn't know where Jake was, whether he got out or not. Water was slowly creeping up my nose, hurting my head jumbling my thoughts. My limbs started to go numb. It was getting harder to fight against the current. Just then a thought popped into my head.

Just what if I let go? Let the water overcome me and surrender myself to the current? Everything would be so much easier. The Volturi wouldn't be after me; even they couldn't touch me after death. Alice and Charlie would be so much safer; in fact everyone who knew me would be safer. Renee might even go back to Charlie.

Even if I wanted to fight it, I couldn't as my whole body had become numb so I let go. The waves crashed above me, swirling me around, pushing me to the bottom of the sea. Suddenly a huge wave pushed me right into a rock smashing my head against it, knocking me unconscious.

"Marie, can you hear me?"

I grumbled in response.

"Oh thank god! Marie open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light. After they had focused, I realized I was laying on my back with Jake and some other boys who looked similar to him looking down at me.

"What happened?"

Jake looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself, while one of his friends spoke up.

"We were on our way to find Jake when we saw you two fly off the cliff. We ran down to the beach to help, finding Jake already coming out of the sea and asking if we had seen you. We hadn't so Jake swam back out and saved you. We helped him pull you onto the beach."

"Marie, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"Jake it's fine really. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"Jake please, I don't want you feeling bad about this. It will teach me for standing at the top of cliffs." I chuckled, to show that I was fine. I struggled to sit up a little, but the boys helped me up. Suddenly my head started pounding and my throat felt raw. I was a little wobbly on my feet so Jake scooped me up bridal style, earning a painful squeal from me.

"Come back to my place for a bit. I'll give you some dry clothes and Advil and we can catch up."

"Okay then that would be nice."

We bid goodbye to Jake's friends who didn't want to intrude in our little catch up and he started carrying me up the beach.

"Oh, by the way, how did you get here anyway…from where ever you came from." Jake chuckled a little.

"My motorbike. It's at the end of the trail."

Jake opened the door to his red Chevrolet truck and placed me in the passenger seat.

"Don't move I will be right back."

Jake shut the door and ran off up the trail. Minutes later he was pushing my bike back down the hill. He took it to the back of the truck and lifted it up into the bed. I couldn't help but admire how strong he was. Jake got in the driver's side and started to pull away. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he pulled up in front of a cute little red wooden house, surrounded by forest.

"Aww, your house it so cute."

Jake let out a throaty chuckle and walked around to open my door. He pulled me out and carried me up to the house bridal style; even though I claimed I could walk by myself. Jake opened the door while balancing me on one arm and walked through the door.

Inside, it was as small as it looked from the outside, but it was very warm and felt like a home. Jake carried me through the narrow hallway and into, what I assumed, was his room. He gently laid me down on the bed and walked over to some draws. He pulled out a jumper and two t shirts.

"Here, you can put these on so you don't get ill. They will be way too big for you, but this is all I have."

"Oh no it's fine. Thanks."

Jake smiled and stepped out of the room to let me get changed. I peeled off my wet clothes and replaced them with Jake's warm, dry soft clothes. My jeans were soaking wet too, so I took them off as well seeing as the jumper came to about my knees. I opened the door and went looking for Jake. I wondered through the house and found myself in a little kitchen. Jake was standing with his back to me…with no shirt on. He was putting things into the dryer and I couldn't help, once again to watch the way the muscles on his back moved. My mouth watered slightly and my eyes glazed over.

A small cough bought me back to reality and I noticed that Jake had turned around and seen me ogling him. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and I looked at the floor, letting my hair create a veil to hide from Jake.

However, unlike most boys, Jake didn't make some stupid comment and carried on with what he was doing.

"Give me your jeans and I will dry them for you."

I passed him the jeans and he put them in with the rest of his things. Jake had changed into a pair of grey cut off sweats and wore no socks. God even his feet were nice too look at. I shook my head to get rid of my weird thoughts.

"Come on, let's go and catch up in the living room." I just nodded and followed him into another small room, with two loveseats; a fireplace and a wide scream TV on the wall. Jake plopped himself onto a chair and patted the seat next to him for me to sit; he was still topless. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, pulling the jumper over my knees and down to my feet to keep warm…and to cover up at little.

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"We have time, seeing as you skipped school."

"I have my reasons, and you skipped school too!"

"Ahh, you see. I'm too smart for school. I finished early."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Na, I'm just messing with you Marie." He gave me a little sly wink. I couldn't help but laugh back.

"Oh and by the way, my names now Bella."

"Why did you change your name? I liked Marie."

"Well, I'm Bella Marie Swan now. Charlie and Renee suggest I change my name. You know, to make it harder for…them…to find me."

Jake stroked my hair telling me that he understood why I had to change my name. There was a long moment of silence before Jake spoke up.

"Hmm, Bella. I like it. It suits you perfectly." I blushed again at his little comment.

"And did you say that your last name is Swan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just, my dad's best friend and the last police chief of Forks last name was Swan."

"Charlie Swan?"

"Yea that's him!"

"He's my dad."

"Wow! It's such a small world."

"So, tell me Bella, what's your story?"

With a sigh and a deep breath I launched into the story of everything that had happened since I last saw Jake. It felt like I was talking for hours, and I kinda was.

"And that's why I was up on the cliff." I finally finished my story, noticing how dark it had gotten outside.

"So, seems like it's your mission to live a life full of drama." Jake chuckled and I joined in.

"Yea seems like it. But anyway, it's getting really late and I didn't let anyone know where I was going, so I best be off."

"Oh sure, sorry for keeping you."

"No need to apologies, I had fun!"

"So did I. Let me just get your pants." Jake ran off into the kitchen and came back with my jeans in hand. I slipped them on, nicely warming my legs.

"Oh and you can keep the jumper." I raised my brow at Jake's remark.

"It gives me an excuse to come and see you again, silly." I laughed.

"Oh Jake, you can come see me anytime."

He walked me to the door, gave me a hug and we said goodbye, promising to see each other soon. I ran out into the night and mounted my bike, giving Jake another quick wave before I rode off into the night.

I speeded all the way home, worrying a little. What if they think something happened to me. After about 15 minutes of finding my way home, I pulled up outside our house. All the lights were still on and there were a few extra cars parked outside. Crap!

I pulled into the garage and parked up before bracing myself and popped my head into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

Six very concerned faced looked up at me from the kitchen table. I could understand why Alice and Charlie were upset, but I had no idea why Rosalie, Emmett, Japer and Edward were looking upset. I had no idea why they were even here!

I stepped fully into the kitchen and looked at my feet in embarrassment. It wasn't long before I felt a pair of skinny little arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Alice and instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I knew I had worried her.

"Sorry Ally."

Alice lifted her head from my chest and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I thought something bad had happened!"

"I know, I'm really sorry."

Alice let go of me and stepped back. I walked over to Charlie, who pulled me to him in a heartbeat.

"I was so scared I had lost another one of my girls." His voice was thick with emotion and it broke my heart.

"I told you dad, I'm never leaving you."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until someone cough drawing attention to them. I let go of Charlie to see everyone staring at Rosalie.

"Um, I didn't really want to bring this up know but…Bella, why are you wearing a guys jumper?"

Everyone turned to look at me, in shock.

I looked over at Edward, who had been silent the whole time, who was now glaring at me. After a few more minutes of looking at each other, he turned and stormed out of the house.

I looked around at everyone in shock. Why did he react like that?

"Does someone want to explain what his problem is?"

Emmett shuffled uncomfortably and nudged Jasper with his shoulder. Jasper gave a gentle cough before talking.

"Jacob Black."

"What about him?"

Rosalie walked forward and pulled on my jumper.

"This is HIS jumper you're wearing." It wasn't a question.

"How do you know?"

"I could smell him on you!"

"Rosie!" Emmett walked over and tucked her into his side looking at me apologetically.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with Edward!" I was getting really pissed off now. No one was giving me a straight answer.

Emmett was the one to answer me this time, keeping his voice low and calm. Something I would never expect from someone who's normally as big and loud as Emmett.

"Bells, you don't show up to school today; everyone gets worried; you come in late at night wearing a guy's jumper; Jacob Black's jumper no less. Why else would Edward get mad?"

I stood there pondering over what Emmett just said.

"But why would Edward care about what I was wearing? And what's everyone's problem with Jake?"

Rosalie scoffed next to Emmett. I really didn't think she liked me anymore. Emmett let go of Rosalie and put him hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Edward hasn't shut up about you ALL day! He was almost as worried as Tinkerbell over there." He pointed his thumb to Alice.

"It obvious that Edward has a huge thing for you. I had to physically restrain him from leaving school and going out to find you. But then you come in wearing Jake's jumper and…well…he and Jake really don't get on…"

"Edward has a thing for me?"

"Duh!"

"And what happened between him and Jake?"

"Not our story to tell Bells."

"Fuck, I've got to go find him…explain." I ran from the room, grabbing a set of car keys. I had to find him.

"Bella!"

"Sorry Dad, I'll be back, I promise!"

**A/N: Well let me know what you think!! Please review...even tell me if you think its pretty boring and i need to make it more exciting!! any type of review will do!!!**

**Also take a look at my other stories Vampairy and my brand new one Healing The Wounds ... they've had a pretty good response so far...but help me out and let me know what you think!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	9. Authors note

Author's Note!!!

Oh my god!!! I was hoping I NEVER!! had to do one of these...but it looks like the time has come.... :(

Here is the story...my laptop broke a few weeks ago so I handed it into college to get fixed....its still not fixed!! And all my stories were on there so there isnt much I can do about that ATM...but I will see if I can work my way around it and get the next chapter posted up...forgive me if its not up there any time soon....with AS levels exams coming up I will have a lot on my plate...but after I will be free as a bird and will have a lot more time to entertain my loyal readers :D:D

If you want to ask me any questions just email me and I will answer...or follow me on twitter and tweet me...its LlizzieB:D

Take care...love you all

Lizzie xxx


	10. Finding Edward

**A/N: Hello... *peaks out from behind the curtains* I hope your not too mad at me for leaving it sooooooooooooooooooooo long....but i am at that age when you have no free time for your little pleasures in life unless your ill....so i guess you can thank my flu that you got an update...its kept me going while i was stuck in bed high off of my medication :D Anyway...I hope you like the chapter...I had quite fun writing it...especially after the major writers block I've been having haha....It took me a little while longer too cuz my laptop broke...but when i went to the guys to get it back..it had been wipped clean so I lost my stories...but not to fret...everything is okey cokey now...sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a new hair style and a really cool pair of tights :D Nom**

**Bella POV**

I must have been driving around for a couple of hours now and it was getting really, really late. But for some strange reason, I couldn't give up my search. I had felt a connection with Edwards from the moment I laid eyes on him. Every time he was near me, my body would tingle, sending shivers through my body. I ridiculous to say considering that I have only known him like one day. I know it's crazy and completely impossible but I'm a believer of fate and I know that I was meant to meet Edward. Somewhere deep down I know that he can keep me safe from what goes bump in the night.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I saw a familiar silver car parked along the side of the road. I pulled up behind it and jumped out, trudging through the mud on the ground to the passenger side of the car. I wiped away the fogged that had gathered on the window and peered in.

Edward was sat there, eyes closed, head resting against the back of his seat. The gentle sound of Clair De Lune played through the speakers. With a gentle sigh, I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Edward didn't move or make any indication that he knew I was there. We sat in a comfortable silence before he broke it.

"I'm sorry"

I looked over at his and noticed that he had opened his eyes and was now looking at me, his green eyes boring into me.

"I've never been like this before, but you just…Gah I don't know." He pulled at his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"You feel as if you don't know who you are and that everything's changing. You can't hold on to what's real. One minute your life was, well, less than perfect, the next one person changes it all. Evoke feelings within you that you haven't felt before. Feel some sort of connection between you and this person. You don't know anything about each other, yet you feel as if you have known them for so long. They make you feel safe and as if…"

"Nothing can hurt you…"

I looked up from the spot in my lap where I was staring and looked back into his eyes as he finished the sentence I had finished for him.

My body felt electric, alive as his eyes gazed down at me. It was as if he was staring right into m soul. After what could have been hours, Edward shook his head and looked down into his lap.

"You don't know anything about me Bella…"

"You don't know anything about me." I responded before he could finish, but he carried on his sentence.

"…and I'm not good for you."

I laughed but there was no humor in the action.

"Edward, nothing about you could scare me away. I've seen worse, I've known worse."

"I highly doubt that."

I turned to face him.

"Try me."

Edward sighed in annoyance and mirrored my action, his expression slightly pissed off.

"Before you came along, my life wasn't worth living. Every girl I set my eye on was just an object to fuck. I treated drink and drugs like food and water. Thank god my father is a doctor for the amount of times he's had to pump my stomach or treat me for an over dose. I used to have anger problems and often turned violent. You have no idea what I did."

"Edward, what…?"

"I can't tell you what happened."

"Tell me then, what's your problem with Jacob Black.?"

Edward groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Jake and I have a lot of bad history."

There was a long pause of silence.

"That's it! That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Bella, it's for the best that you don't know."

"I'm a big girl Edward; I can take care of myself."

The truth was, I couldn't take care of myself. If I did try to handle things on my own, I would be somewhere in the world working for the Volturi doing God knows what. I just wanted to find out the truth about Edward; about everything.

"Edward, please. I need to know. I don't want to hurt you but I might if I don't know the facts."

Edward sighed heavily scrunching his eyes together and digging his hands into his legs so hard it look painful. I tenderly reached over and pried his hands off his legs, linking his fingers through my own. As soon as our skin touched, it sent a shot of electricity through my body making my insides shake. However, it gave me a sense of comfort, as if after all my worries had gone away and I was put at easy. I closed my eyes and leant my head back on the head rest, as Edward slowly began to rub soothing circles on my hand with his thumb.

Then I realized just how tired I really was, my brain beginning to shut down. Just before I finally dozed off, I heard Edward shift.

"I like you Bella, more than I should and I don't want to scare you away. But its going to take me a while to open up, no one but my father and my brothers know what happened and we never talk about it. So please, just be patient with me."

I opened my eyes to see Edwards pleading face, begging me to understand. I lifted our entwined hands together up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, letting him know I understood without using words. The last thing I remember was Edwards's breath taking smile and the gentle vibrations of his car starting before I passed out.

X.O.X.O.X.O

I awoke the next morning to the light shining through my blinds and a pair of small arms wrapped around my waist. I turned over gently, coming face to face with Alice. She looked so young and innocent while she was sleeping, so much different than when she was wake.

I lifted my hand and stroked the curve of her nose with my index finger.

"Wakey, wakey."

Alice groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. I have to say I have never seen her wake up before; she's the one who normally wakes me up.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

I gently pinched her cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Belllla!"

I laughed softly as she sat up flatten down her hair. Suddenly, like a switch went off, Alice squealed and started bouncing on the bed.

"Tell me what happened with Edward last night."

I giggled, shoving my head into the pillows before sitting up and sitting opposite her.

"Well, I was driving around for a while until I saw his car parked by the side of the road. I pulled up behind him and…wait, where_ is_ my car?"

"I don't know! Don't change the subject…"

Suddenly the doorbell went off. Talk about saved by the bell!

"Oh would you look at that! There's somebody at the door."

I laughed as I scrambled off the bed and ran out my room, hearing Alice bouncing after me. I skipped down the stairs, proud that I didn't fall flat on my face. I ran to the front door but Charlie skidded on the floor in front of me and got to the door first. He pulled it open with a chuckle as I stopped, with Alice running into my back.

The three of us peered around the door to see a cop standing outside. When he saw us, he took his hat off and gave us a small smile.

"Mr. Swan?"

"Yes that's me." Charlie responded with a slight frown.

"You are the husband of Renee Swan?"

"Yes, well it's complicated. She recently left us." Charlie's voice cracked at the end.

The cop sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Renee was involved in a terrible accident. Investigators are not too sure what happened but…I'm terribly sorry but she didn't make it. Renee Swan was pronounced dead at the scene."

**A/N: I know, I know....I didnt mean for it to be left on a cliffy but it was asking for it!! I mean come on!! It will make you look forward to the next chaptert more :D And the only way you will be seeing the next chapter is if you R.E.V.I.E.W pour moi s'il vous plais :D:D oh I'm learning Italian now so no more french for me**

**Grazie!!!!!**

**Lizzie xxx**


	11. Broken Family

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo Wats up wats up? How you doin'? Please dont glare at the screne, it did NOTHING to you..that was all my bad...but im back now..AS exams are OVER! WOOO and now i can spend my time writing pretty little happy stories about butterflies and rainbow...NOT haha...I decided this is a very anti-happy thing..so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own two other stories so check them out!**

**POV: This chapter starts with Alice then goes back to Bella :D**

_**APOV**_

The pain was too much. Renee was the only mother figure I had ever had, and now she was gone. I curled myself a little bit tighter next to Bella and tried to block out what Charlie and the officer were discussing, but it couldn't be done.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?" Charlie's voice was so gruff and flat, it made more tears pour down my face. I had always been closer to Charlie and to see him in so much pain, pained me also.

"We got a call late last night from a gas station just outside Nevada. They found a body in their outside freezer where they keep their ice cream stocks. We got down there and forensics told us that it will take a while to find out cause of death due to the fact that the body was frozen. CSI found some skid marks a few hundred yards from the scene and a few in the gas station itself. It seems like she was being followed. Her car was left behind the gas station but it was torched. There isn't much more I can tell you at the moment. Once we hear anything we will let you know."

Both men stood from the table and Charlie showed him out.

"Thank you for your time."

"It's not a problem. I just hope we catch whoever did this to your wife Mr. Swan."

I heard Charlie's broken sigh.

"So do it."

I heard the door shut and let the sobs tear through my body. Bella was unresponsive, so when Charlie sat back down at the table I crawled over into his lap and buried my face in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around my torso as he rocked us from side to side, his own sobs buried in my hair.

Our family had been through so much, and it was tiring to keep up with it all. First having to flee LA, then Renee leaving and now her turning up dead. Mix it in with Bella disappearing for a day and I didn't think that I could take it anymore, let alone Charlie. But somehow, I couldn't help but feel that Bella was responsible for everything. I knew it was horrible to think, and I'm a horrible person and sister but I pondered whether she was the reason for our problems.

I lifted my head from Charlie's chest and saw that Bella was no longer at the table. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him I was going to find Bells. He nodded and kissed the top of my head before letting me go. I padded through downstairs, having a quick look in each room to find Bella. After giving up my search downstairs, I climbed the stairs to our floor, knowing she would most likely be in her room. Without knocking I walked into her room, to find her lying on her side facing the window. Her back was to me.

I walked quietly over to her bed in case she was sleeping, and pulled myself up onto her covers and crawled over to her. I lay down behind her and draped my arm over her body, my hand seeking hers. She gripped my fingers in her own, indicating that she was still awake.

Why was she doing this to us? Putting us all through all this pain. If she would just tell us what was going on, then we could put a stop to this. Together. But now, she had to go and be all stubborn about it. She was going to get us all killed.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

I felt her body go rigid before she pulled away from me sitting up and turning to face me.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, I dragged myself up and sat Indian style pulling at the bottom of my sleep shorts.

"I mean, you have been putting our family through so much and…"

"You're blaming me for Renee's death?" she gasped with a hurt, heartbroken expression on her face.

She stood from the bed, glaring down at me.

"No! That's what not I'm saying. I'm trying to point out that with one bad thing happening after another, I can't help but feel as if…"

"As if it's MY fault!"

I looked down at my hands sheepishly. It was a terrible thing for me to think, but I had to express my feelings to her.

"I really can't believe you Alice. You think that you're the only one hurting? You don't think that I'm scared too? Well I am. I didn't kill Renee or force her to leave us. You're supposed to be my sister. Someone who won't judge me and just be there for me. All this time you have been blaming me for everything."

Bella croaked out her last words, the tears now falling freely down her face. Sobs suddenly burst from her, her chest shaking in her agony. She ran from the room and into her bathroom. I sat on her bed hugging a pillow to my chest. A few sobs, bangs and clashes came from inside the bathroom, before Bella came storming out dressed in jeans and a blue hoodie, running from the room and down the stairs. I waited a few minutes before I heard the front door slam and a car start. I made my way to Bella's window to see her pulling away from the house and speeding down the road.

I turned and slowly made my way back to my own room, throwing myself onto my bed, burying my face into a pillow and crying until I fell asleep.

BPOV

Stupid Alice! Some sister she was. I couldn't believe she was blaming me for what happened to Renee. _Mom_…

I slammed the pedal of the car to the floor, shooting me forward faster. I needed to get away. I needed to talk to someone who I could trust and just listen to everything that was bubbling up inside of me. Someone who knew what it was like to be in pain. _Edward_. I was going to Edward's house.

I supposed I couldn't just turn up. I knew we had something going on between us, but it didn't mean he would want me to turn up at his home. Sighing to myself, I pulled the car onto the side of the road, grabbing my phone and looked up Edward's number. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the little green button and listened to the dial tone.

It rang exactly five times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy and tired. It was then I looked at the clock on my dash board and noticed that it was only 10:30. It was funny how time could become insignificant when you felt as if you were falling apart.

"Edward?"

"Bella, is that you? What are you calling me at this time for?"

He didn't sound too happy.

"I really need to talk to someone and you were the only person I could think of." My voice started cracking at the end as I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Edward sighed down the phone.

"Well, do you want to come over and talk? Carlisle has already left for work and Jasper and Emmett are still asleep."

Relief flowed through me, knowing that I wouldn't have to ask to go over to his place.

"That would be great." I sighed with a small smile on my face. "Where do you live?"

After giving me a very complicated set of instructions, I hung up and pulled away from the side of the road, setting off on my journey to find his house. After about half an hour of trying to find the damn turn in, I finally made my way up a small road which I assumed led to his house. He lived on the other side of town to me, right on the outskirts. I wasn't even too sure if you could say he lived in Forks. It was in the middle of nowhere. I made my way up the narrow path, forest flanking my sides all the way.

Suddenly the trees disappeared and I found myself staring at the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a white three story house, no; mansion would have been a better word for it. I pulled up outside the front and hopped out of the car, staring up at the building in amazement. I had thought we had a big house!

Slowly making my way up to the front door, I knocked gingerly waiting for someone to answer. It didn't take long before the door opened revealing a very tired yet very half naked Edward. His sleep pants rested low on his hips showing off his perfect V and a little trail of copper hair from his belly button, disappearing under his pants. My eyes trailed up his toned yet soft looking body, stopping to gape at his pierced nipple. I was disturbed from my staring by a very obvious cough. I finally reached his very amused face; his crooked smile in place and his bright green eyes shining in amusement. I gazed down at my feet, allowing my hair to form a veil over my face, hiding my now obvious blush.

"Come on in Bella." I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter.

I walked past him, being careful not to touch him. I heard the door shut behind me and jumped when I felt a warm hand on my lower back.

"Let's go up to my room." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. _Remember why you're here Bella_. Edward walked past me and beckoned me to follow him. We climbed two sets of stairs and walked down a long hallway before he stopped outside a door. He turned and faced me with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Just stay here for one minute."

He turned and bolted into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. I pressed my ear against the door and heard him running about, no doubt trying to tidy up a bit. I bit my lip to stop my giggles.

The door flew opened suddenly, sending me flying onto the floor, God's way of punishing me for laughing.

_It's his punishment for other things as well._

I shook the bad thoughts from my head.

"Oh shit! Bella, are you alright?"

Standing up with Edward's help, I brushed myself down.

"Yeah I'm fine. Your carpet cushioned the fall."

And it was the truth. His carpet was very soft and a golden color. Looking around the rest of his room, I was quite surprised. I was expecting to find posters of half naked woman on the walls and porn magazines everywhere – but I supposed that was what he could have just been hiding. He had a black and gold color scheme going on, with his massive bed taking up the middle of the large room, covered in a black comforter with a few gold pillows. But the most noticeable thing in the room was the glass wall facing the back of the house, bringing in a natural light. His room was beautiful. I wandered around taking in who Edward was and all his little interests. I stopped at his impressive looking sound system and massive collection of albums.

"You have so much music. Did you…alphabetize them?"

I glanced over at Edward who was still stood by the door, his hands fiddling with his sleep pants. He nodded slightly, a small blush tinting the tops of his ears. I snickered turning back to his music, reaching out for an old looking case.

"You listen to Gary Glitter?"

"It was my mom's… she was a bit of a punk back in the day." I jumped at the sound of his voice right behind me, breathing down the back of my neck.

I turned around, my face right next to his, his breath fanning all over my face.

"Can we put it on?"

He laughed in my face – literally.

"You want to listen to Gary Glitter?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Okay then."

He laughed while pulling away, taking the case out of my hands and putting it into the sound system. It wasn't long before 'Do you want to touch me?' started playing out of the speakers around his room.

I laughed while dropping onto his bed. Edward soon joined me, scooting back to rest against his head board.

"So you said you wanted to talk?"

The smile dropped from my face, reality slapping me in the face.

"Renee was found dead yesterday." I mumbled, wiping the lone tear off my cheek with the back of my hand. I felt the bed dip next to me and Edward pulled me tightly into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

I buried my face in his neck, gathering the strength I would need to make my confession.

"Alice was right…it IS my entire fault."

Edward gripped my shoulders and pulled me away enough so I could see his face. His green eyes were now livid causing me to cower back.

"How could you ever say something like that?"

I sniffed and wiped away the other tears that had fallen.

"Because it's true."

"Bella!"

"No Edward, it's true. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I want to be able to tell you but I can't put you in danger."

Edward gripped my hands and pulled me close to him.

"Bella, we both have secrets from each other. But I do know one thing, you are not to blame."

"Edward, my secrets are really deep. Deeper than Charlie and Renee knew, now it's too late. I killed her Edward. If I completely let them in, then maybe I could have saved her."

Edward pulled me right to him, my face crushing into his chest. My tears fell down his torso, dampening the top of his pants. He pushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Let me in Bella, let me in and we can get through this together."

"I can't Edward. Please don't make me. I don't want to get you involved."

"Bella, whatever it is, I can handle it."

I didn't say anything, breathing in his musky scent. We sat there in silence for who knows how long, before Edward spoke again, in a low whisper.

"Bella, I want you to trust me and let me in… how about tit for tat?"

I tried to pull away slightly, but he wouldn't let me, holding me tighter.

"Edward I don't…"

"Jacob Black is my half brother."

_What the fuck?_

_**A/N: Incase you didnt know..this is a longer chapter than what I normally do for Hiding so you can hate me a little less know :) **_

**_Oh and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the BIG cliffhanger I left at the end :)_**

**_Lizzie xxxx_**


	12. Talk Talk

**A/N: Hello :) I was suppose to get this up earlier...but there was a slight problem...anyway hope you enjoy..it was actually quite fun writing this chapter...it wasnt planed...just flowed out of my wee brain haha lol...**

**Anyhoo (did you know that is ACTUALLY in the oxford english dictionary?) I am still looking for a beta...for all my stories...ot even if you just want to help me in one or two...its much appreciated :D Enjoy anyways :D**

_**Bella POV**_

"_Bella, I want you to trust me and let me in… how about tit for tat?"_

_I tried to pull away slightly, but he wouldn't let me, holding me tighter._

"_Edward I don't…"_

"_Jacob Black is my half brother."_

_What the fuck?_

I shot up off the bed.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"Bella…"

"Don't Bella me. I didn't want to know. But seriously, Jacob Black? After everything you decide to bring this up NOW?"

"Bella please let me explain."

"Explain what? You lie to me. You told me you have a problem with Jake; not that he was your FUCKING BROTHER."

Edward shot off the bed.

"Bella, sit the FUCK down NOW!"

I shut up and sat down on the bed, staring at his wide eyed. Edward sighed running his fingers through his hair and sat down putting his head in his hands. Guilt washed over me as I realized that he told me something in confidence and I just went ape shit on his ass. I scooted over so I was next to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. Just so much had happened lately and I'm just all over the place."

He made no indication to move.

"Edward, please." I whispered, looking down at my folded hands in my lap. After a few moments silence, I felt Edward move beside me, leaning over and grasping my hand in his own. I looked up to see Edward staring intensely at me. He tugged on my hand and together we scooted on the bed, so we were both leaning against his headboard.

"We have the same mom." He started, playing with my fingers.

"My mom, Elizabeth Mason met my father, Carlisle Cullen during College in Chicago. They fell in love hard and fast, getting married once they had both graduated. They moved back to Forks, where my father was originally from and settled down in this house. My mother soon fell pregnant with me and so Elizabeth became a stay at home mom during her pregnancy. My father's job at the hospital took up a lot of his time and so they didn't really see much of each other. Once I was born, Elizabeth became very distant, leaving me with a nanny, while she wondered off. It was later on that my father found out that she was having an affair with Billy Black, down at the reservation."

"Elizabeth claimed that she loved Billy, and fell out of love with my father, so they got a divorce. She went to live on the reservation with Billy and they got married as soon as the divorce was legalized. It was only after that that they found out she was 2 months pregnant. They were so fucking happy together, with my mother pregnant a man's baby, who wasn't my father. On the 14th January, Elizabeth Black gave birth to Jacob Black in Forks General Hospital. Everyone who saw him, cooed over how gorgeous he was and Elizabeth fucking showed him off to the world. They had a perfect fucking family, the three of them with, Billy's twin's daughters from another marriage and I never knew her."

"When we got older, we went to playschool together and played together, we were quite good friends, but one day Carlisle was late picking me up, I was waiting with Jake when Elizabeth came and picked him up. She took one look at me and burst out into tears, grabbing Jake's hand and pulled him away, but not before running into Carlisle. Later that night, I ask my dad why the strange lady started crying, he told me that she was my mother and that she didn't want us, only Jake and his dad. The next day at school I stopped talking to Jake. To me, a four year old kid, he had stolen my mother."

"Over the years, my hatred towards him grew. Jake no longer went to school with us, but attended school down at the reservation. On my 7th birthday, me and my father went out to dinner; Elizabeth, Jake and Billy were also there. They didn't stay long, Elizabeth running out the door when she saw my big birthday badge."

"That night, the Blacks were in a car crash, killing Elizabeth instantly, putting Billy in a wheel chair and Jake came out with a few minor injuries. Apparently Elizabeth was driving, quite recklessly; they collided with a drunk driver and collided into a tree on Elizabeth's side. Jake blamed me for her death and I blamed him for stealing my mother."

I gazed up at Edward, mouth gape open. He had been through so much shit. We have more in common than I thought.

I softly placed my other hand on top of both of his, which was now gripping my other. I ran my thumb over his knuckles, trying to relax his hand.

"I look just like her."

I glanced up at Edward, getting caught in his dark green eyes.

"I look just fucking like her! And she fucking left me Bella!"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh Edward." I crawled into his lap and pulled him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me waist, squeezing me tightly. I ran my fingers through his hair, shushing him gently as he cried into my chest. We sat in silence, his sobs the only thing that can be heard.

Eventually, Edward calm down, yet still kept hold of my waist.

"You're the first person I've told that too."

I pulled back, to look at his face. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me." My voice died down towards the end, chocking on the guilt that started to build up in me. He had shared something with me that no one else knew; we had only known each other for a few days and yet he put that kind of trust in me. If he can trust me so much, then I can at least try to trust him; no matter the consequence.

"Edward, I'm not who you think I am."

He was the one to pull away this time.

"What do you mean?" He was looking at me cautiously.

I scooted off his lap and sat Indian style in the middle of the bed, running my fingers through my hair letting out a sigh.

"It's complicated; not to mention that it could be dangerous for you to know."

"Bella, you can trust me."

"I know I can."

"Then what's wrong?"

I gazed into his green eyes, surrounded by red puffiness.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Hey, I'm not going to get mad at you." He cupped my face brushing away a stray tear.

"It's not you I am scared of how you will react. I am constantly scared about…about…"

"Bella, I am here for you. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, just tell me."

I looked into his eyes, my final barrier crashing down and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared for what's coming after me."

Edward pulled me against him, resting his forehead against my own once more. He stared straight into my eyes, his gazes penetrating my soul.

"I will protect you Bella. I promise to you from the bottom of my heart, that I will never let anything happen to you."

His stare was so powerful, it made my toes curl and send shivers along my spine. I closed my eyes, overcome with emotion and gently pressed my lips against Edward's own soft ones, but before it could be deepened, I pulled away and pressed my hand against his cheek.

"Thank you."

I sat back, still on Edward's lap and looked down to gather my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I took a leap of faith.

"Renee is dead because of me…"

Edward opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking any further.

"Please let me finish Edward. Renee _IS_ dead because of me. As you might have guessed, Charlie and Renee adopted me a couple of months ago when I walked into their runaway center in LA. Jacob was the one who took me there; he works as a cabbie in the summer when he goes to visit one of his sisters. Renee took me in after I told them my story; Alice soon came along also."

I ran my hand through my hair getting ready to gauze Edward's reaction to the next thing I had to say.

"Edward, I come from England." I took off my 'fake' accent, which by now had almost become natural to do.

"I ran away from my home, got on a plane and flew to America. My parents died in a car crash when I was really young, I was put in care before I was adopted by a couple when I was 10. They never demanded I call them mum and dad; I called them Jane and Demetri. Things were good and soon Jane got pregnant. But once the baby was born, they would always go out; leaving me to look after the baby. Demetri became stricter and Jane would bitch at me any chance she got."

"One night, I heard them come in very late. Someone else was with them. I sat on the top step of the stairs and listened to their conversation."

I took a deep breath, not looking forward to this part.

"They were arguing about when I should be taken to the Volturi."

I heard Edward gasp. Everyone knew about the Volturi. So powerful and dangerous, if you crossed them you were dead in seconds. They had police and politics on their side; the main reason they were never caught.

"…And now they're after me."

Tears rolled down my face as I continued to stare at my lap, too scared to look at Edward. Silence fell upon the room. It wasn't too long until I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled myself from his lap and stood on the side of his bed. Leaning over a kissing his forehead, I whispered I was sorry before running out of the room, ashamed that I had told him and most likely destroyed any relationship we could have had.

I ran through his house, reaching the door before I heard something that made me stop.

"BELLA! Don't you dare fucking run away!"

**A/N: Ooo LA LA! Hmmm...wonder what is going to happen next time ;) yesssssssss mateeeeeee I am thinking that there is going to be some fun juicy LEMONS! Finally haha lol...yum yum!**

**Soooo show me how much you cant wait for the next chapter and review...Please? It might be up sooner than you think! TTFN for now :D**

**Lizzie xxx**


	13. Feeling SafeWanted

**A/N: Hey guys...I can't remember how long it's been since I last posted...hopefully it's not too long..forgive me if it is...I've had a lot of college work and I went away for a week :) hope you all like this update...a long awaited LEMON! yesssssss boy! So there isn't much to say appart from enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a very cool blog - .com/ (check it out ;))**

**BPOV**

Chapter 12 - Feeling safe...wanted...

"_BELLA! Don't you dare fucking run away!"_

I stopped, my hand tightly gripping the door handle. I was just moments away from being free from the embarrassment, the shame and the fear.

"I mean it Isabella! Don't." He growled right behind me. I jumped at his proximity, shivers running down my spine. His hands slowly dragged up my arms; leaving goose pumps in their wake, until his reached the tops of my arms and gripped them. He pulled my body away from the door and back into his own.

"Don't ever run away from me again." His voice was barely a whisper.

His head dipped down and he buried his nose in my hair, his hot breath fanning across my neck. I heard him take a deep breath, before he dragged his nose up the side of my neck.

"I don't think would be able to survive it."

Well, that's all it took. Tears flowed down my face and I choked back a sob. The weight of the day finally got to me. It had gotten to Edward. We had both been burned by our families, we needed each other. To the outside world, Edward was a playboy; Mr. Popular; I was the new confident piece of meat. We both knew the truth and we understood each other.

I turned around and buried my face in Edward's chest, his arms wrapping around my body, gripping me tightly. I felt his tears running down the expose skin on my neck before soaking into my shirt.

Edward reached down and tapped my leg, signaling he want to pick me up. Complying, I wrapped both legs around his waist, placing my head in the crook of his shoulder. He held me close with one arm on my back and the other resting on my ass. He walked us back through the house and up the stairs and back into his room. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he carried me over to his bed, laying down still keeping a firm grip on my body.

He stroked my hair and placed kisses on my forehead in a reassuring way.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you Bella. I would die before I let you get in harm's way. I swear to fucking God!"

I sniffed, breathing deeply to stop the sobs.

"I promise not to leave you again."

Edward's index finger hooked under my chin, lifting so I was looking into his deep green eyes, shimmering with his tears. Ever so gently he leant down and brushed his lips against mine, testing the waters. He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes once more, looking for some sign that I wanted him to back down. He found none.

Our lips crashed together if a fury of passion and desire. His tongue traced along my lips, begging for entrance. As soon as my lips parted his tongue began battling for dominance with my own. His won; exploring every inch of my mouth.

My hands worked their way into his thick copper locks, pulling his that extra bit closer. I pulled on the ends gently, eliciting soft moans from him, vibrating through my own mouth. His hands wondered up and down my body before finding purchase on my exposed hip bone and on my breast, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

I hitched my let over his hip, bringing our pelvises together. We groaned into each other's mouths at the feeling. Edward's hand on my hip trailed down to my ass and pressed up closer.

"Edward." I gasped as he placed hot open kisses along my jaw and down my neck, before sucking on the juncture of my neck. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, indicating I wanted it off. Edward pulled away, throwing his shirt off and onto the floor before going back to my neck.

We slowly moved around, until he was lying on top of me. He moved down my body, sucking on the swells of my breasts that were peaking out through the top of my shirt. I buried my hands deep in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist holding him close.

"God Edward, please!"

"Tell me Bella. What do you want?"

God he was killing me.

"I need you. I need you to keep me safe." I whispered.

"Anything for you."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes while slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I sat up as he pushed it over my shoulders, leaning down to place soft kisses on my shoulders. He gently pushed me back down and trailed warm wet kisses down my body, stopping at my jeans. He popped the button and pulled the zip down, proceeding my pulling the jeans down my legs, before they landed on the floor with my shirt.

Edward sat back on his hunches, just staring at me lying on his bed. Without saying anything and he stood and shed his owns jeans before crawling back on the bed. We just lay their holding each other in our underwear, feeling the heat from each other's skin.

His soft hands trailed down my shoulders, pushing my bra straps down with it. He popped the front clasp feeing my breasts.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

He kissed down my chest.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you from the moment I saw you."

He took my nipple into his mouth, gently pulling and tugging. My hands flew to his hair holding him to my chest.

"Edward." I breathed.

"He trailed hot kisses all over my chest and back up to my mouth, catching it in a searing kiss. His hand stroked my thigh, kneading the skin, working its way higher. His fingers danced along the edge of my panties, teasing me.

"Please Edward." I breathed against his open mouth.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you."

He kissed me slowly, but full of passion. His hand gripped my panties, pulling them down my legs. I brought my legs up, hooking me feet just under the waistband of Edward's boxers. He laughed lightly against my lips as I pulled them down.

Edward gentle pressed to fingers into my sopping wet core, checking to see if I was ready. He pumped me a few times before withdrawing his fingers. He reached over to his nightstand, plucking a condom from the draw and covering himself.

"Are you ready?"

He breathed into my ear sending chills down my body.

"Yes."

Edward suddenly stopped, pulling away ever so slightly.

"Are you a virgin?"

He sounded wary and slightly scared. Luckily for him, I wasn't.

"No."

It looked as if he didn't know how to act. To be happy or pissed.

"Don't kill the mood Edward. It was only once."

He nodded slightly, crushing his lips to mine once more for reassurance. The mood was soon back in full force and I felt him align himself near my entrance.

Inch by inch his slipped inside of me. It was uncomfortable as first but the pain so dissipated and was replaced with the satisfying feeling of being filled. Edward linked our fingers together and raised them above my head while slowly thrusting in and out of me.

We didn't speak, just felt. We shared small kisses. The coil in my stomach began to build stronger and stronger.

"Edward."

"Bella."

He leant his forehead against my own. Our breath became erratic and our pace sped up, me matching each of his thrusts.

"Come for me, my Bella. Please."

A few more thrusts and I fell over the edge, taking Edward with me. He cried out in my ear as I milked him for all he was worth. Pleasure flowed through my body sending me high into the sky, a place when no one could touch me. Where I was safe with Edward.

I floated back down to earth, turning to a pile of mush with Edward on top me, breathing deeply in my ear. I ran my fingers up and down his spine in a soothing manner and he pecked at my nape of my neck. We were completely silent as we continued to hold each other.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

He pulled back and looked me right in the eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his cheek bone.

"For making me feel safe."

He lent down, kissing me.

"And thank you Bella."

"For what?" I repeated his question.

"For saving me."

I smiled up at him and was rewarded with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Anytime."

We led there for a while longer, until we heard the front door open. Slightly panicked, not wanting to get caught in bed naked together.

I pulled on Edward's boxers and his t-shirt while he just threw on his sweat pants. Taking my hand he led us downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sat in the living room playing on their X-box. Thinking about everything that Edward told me and then seeing Emmett and Jasper; something didn't add up.

Before we entered the living room, I stopped Edward.

"Edward, after everything you told me earlier, how do Emmett and Jasper fit into it?"

Edward smiled slight.

"After everything went down, Carlisle adopted the two num-nuts when I was 10."

"Oh right."

I took my hand once more and pulled me into the room.

"Hey guys." Edward said plopping down on the loveseat, pulling me with him and tucking me into his side.

Emmett gave a loud wolf whistle when he saw our attire and Jasper just raised an eyebrow at us. I ignored them and played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. The boys went about their game, chatting to Edward every now and again while I zoned out.

Time pasted by and I was shocked out of my mind by a phone ringing. Jasper paused the game and stood to take the call.

"So, what have you guys been up to?"

Emmett asked in a patronizing tone, sitting crossed legged, rocking backwards and forwards like a child with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Edward replied coolly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

"So you two an item now?"

Edward and I looked at each other, both wearing the same questioning gaze.

"I suppose we are." Edward said looking right at me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Aww sweet! We can all like triple date."

"I don't fucking think so." A growl came from the doorway.

Jasper stood there, fists clenched, glairing holes into my head.

"Bella, care to tell me why Alice just called hysterically telling me that your mother is dead and that you killed her?"

He all but snarled at me.

_Oh this is just fucking great!_

**A/N: So what did you think? This is my least reviewed fanfic...so I would really appreciate more review for this...even my gay one shot has done better ;) If you don't like something about the story then let me know and I will sort it out for ya'll...I'm hear to please you!**

**So review for me please...becuase I am posting this while I'm sick :(:( so send the love!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	14. Really Important Authors Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Right, I've told myself that I never wanted to be this type of person but the time has come to put a major warning out for this story.**

**I really don't think anyone is reading this story (apart from Lizzie's Baby Boo Boo) and enjoying this story. So this is a warning. If you do read this story and enjoy it, then please let me know otherwise I will be putting hold on this story...possible indefinitely. **

**I am going to have this warning up for a couple of weeks. If I haven't ha d enough response, then I will refrain from updating. I will still leave the story on my profile but I will NOT update. The reason I have decided to do this is that I already had 3 running stories that seemed to be a lot more popular than this one. On top of that, I have a lot of work for college and I don't have as much time as I did before. **

**I am really sorry for those who do like the story...just tell me and if there enough of you, then I will continue with the story...**

**If not, then I guess this is goodbye :/ **

**Thanks to everyone who did review and have read the story before...**

**Lzielkalollypop !**


	15. Downtrodden

**A/N: Well hello! Long long time no see...or write...whatever lol. But I have decided to start working on this again...its going to be a slow process because I'm a little lost with this one but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I just like to play!**

Chapter 13

"Get the_ fuck_ out of my house, you murderer!" Jasper shouted in my face while pushing me towards the door.

"Jasper please let me explain." I begged through my sobs. He was shoving me really hard despite Edward and Emmett's attempts to hold him back.

"What is your problem bro?" Emmett boomed as Jasper pushed me again, causing my back to slam into the door.

"Jasper stop!" Edward cried as he tried to step in between the two of us.

"Why are you two defending her? I knew she was trouble as soon as she strolled into our lives. There was always something wrong with her. Now we know! She's a killer! And you're trying to defend her!"

"Jasper please…"

I was cut short as I was back handed across the face. Everyone turned silent and froze in their place in shock, apart from Jasper who was still seething.

"Your mother is dead because of you and instead of comforting your family, you ran off to fuck some teenage guy you just met." He said in a deadly tone.

"Now get out."

At this point, he didn't need to ask me twice. I didn't feel safe there anymore and there was no way I was going to subject them all to my breakdown.

So I ran.

I literally ran out of the door, forgoing the car and into the forest.

And I kept running and running.

Unknown POV

It was working.

Finally.

I've waited far too long for this plan to be executed. Ever since Jane and Demetri lost my precious _Isabella_…everything has gone to shit.

She was the key. I NEEDED her. Jane and Demetri were so lucky that they were two of my best otherwise I would have disposed of them already.

This wasn't just a professional issue, this was a personal issue. So that's why I decided to take things into my own hands.

Isabella's adoptive mother Renee was killed at my hand; just like all the others would be. It's just a matter of time. It has to be overtime otherwise she could have a complete mental breakdown.

_We can't be having that now, can we?_

I needed to isolate her. Make her think that she had no other option but to come to me. I would pick them off one by one until she was alone…but over a period of time in which she could heal. This was so important. My brothers didn't understand but they would in time.

The Volturi had Forks in its sight.

BPOV

I had been out here for hours. I was cold, wet and tired. My bare feet were cut up and raw; my scant clothing doing nothing to keep me protected from the harsh weather.

The sun went down a while ago now, clouding everything in darkness. I knew I should have stopped then, instead of continuing my path but I was too stubborn for my own good; resulting in a sprained ankle.

Tucking myself into a ball underneath a tree, I closed my eyes to what had to be one of the worst days of my life. Renee, Charlie and Edward; so many people I had let down. And then there was Alice and Jasper who both blamed me for Renee's death even though Jasper though it was more literally.

With the cold and pain I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_What do you mean Edward?"_

"_We never want to see you again Bella. You only bring pain. No one cares about you enough. You're a hassle." His eyes were black and his voice monotone._

"_Edward please." _

"_He's right Bella." I turned to the voice behind me, finding Alice._

"_You are one person causing a whole deal of trouble for a number of people. If you just leave, we can all be happy." Her stare was also blank with a monotone voice._

"_NO! You don't understand! They're coming after me and there's nothing I can do about it."_

_Alice and Edward both turned and started walking away._

"_There's always something you can do…leave."_

_I tried to go after them but I was stuck; almost as if I was glued to the floor._

"_Please stop! Don't leave me!"_

_They just kept walking._

"_Edward! You told me you would keep me safe!"_

"_EDWARD!"_

"Bella?" I was woken abruptly by a gentle shaking.

"Bella, its Jake."

"Jake?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

I couldn't reply, as the more I became conscious, the more my body hurt. I tried to more but my body screamed in pain causing me to whimper.

"Let's get you out of here."

Jake's warm arms wrapped around me and I was lifted into his arms. I rested my head against his chest as I drifted off to a more restful sleep.

Jake POV

She passed out again in my arms. She was freezing cold and her clothing was soaked through. She could have died if she was out here any longer.

Charlie came to see me, thinking that Bella was with me. After last time I'm not surprised he thought of me first but when I told him I hadn't seen her and panic began to grow in his eyes I knew something was wrong.

I told Charlie that I would search the forest, starting at the edge of La Push and work my way in. It was a couple of hours before I found her; looking so small tucked into a ball next to a tree.

She was mumbling under her breath so at first I thought she was awake and delirious from the cold, but after shaking her I realised that she was sleeping.

After asking her a question but getting no response, I lifted her into my arms knowing that I needed to get her somewhere warm as soon as possible.

She hadn't wondered too far from the main path but because she was new to town, she wouldn't have known that.

Balancing Bella in one arm, I quickly grabbed my phone and made a call to Charlie. I told him that I found her and that she was in pretty bad shape. He told me to bring her by the Cullen place so Dr Cullen could take a look at her.

Of course of all places, I had to take her there. It didn't escape my notice that Charlie told me to meet him, instead of him meeting us. This was his daughter that just went missing after all; it was almost as if he didn't care.

Luckily for Bella, I was on the Cullen's side of the forest so it only took me about 10 minutes to arrive at their house from the tree line.

As I was making my way up the path, I was greeted by Esme who had a few blankets in her arms.

"How is she?" She asked a worried look on her face.

"She's freezing and I think she had some injury. She was whimpering before I picked her up."

Esme nodded with a sad smile, before draping a blanket over her body. We made our way into the house, seeing Charlie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all seated in the living room. Charlie and Edward stood at the same time Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Jake, give Isabella to me. I've ran a warm bath upstairs to help warm her up."

I carefully handed Bella over to the doc and he took her upstairs, followed closely by Esme and Charlie, who kept his head down as he passed me. Walking into the living room I looked around; everyone was avoiding any eye contact.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

**A/N: Okay so in my opinion...its a little messy right now so hopefully after this chapter it will get a little cleaner. But please tell me if it sucks lol**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


End file.
